I Got U
by KyuHaELF
Summary: Mulai saat ini akan kubuat kau tak akan bisa jauh dari ku.. "Tak mesum kau bilang? Yeoja yang melototi bokser namja itu apa namanya kalau bukan mesum?"/"Aku yakin tubuh Sungmin lebih sexy dari pada tubuhnya."/"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Sekarang Sungmin sedang di rumah sakit, kau tau?"/"Bahkan kau bisa membuat ku menangis tanpa sadar. Kau hebat Cho Kyuhyun." KYUMIN GS RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I Got U**

**...**

" Arrrgghh..."

" Sakit..."

"Sakit sekali.."

"Ini sakit sekali.. Arrgghh!"

Erangan demi erangan terdengar semakin lirih berasal dari kamar mewah yang bernuansa Sapphire Blue.

_Tokk.. Tokk.._

"Ya! Kyuhyunnie, kau kenapa?" Tanya seorang _namja_ bertubuh atletis sambil mengetok pintu kamar orang yang dipanggilnya Kyuhyunnie.

"..." tak ada jawaban

"Kyu! Jawab aku!" _Namja_ bertubuh atletis itu terus menggedor pintu itu.

_Ceklek_

"Aish.. Ya! Kuda jelek! Berhenti menggedor pintu ku. Kau merusaknya, _babo_" Akhirnya, tokoh utama kita keluar juga. Yap! Siapa lagi kalau bukan _uri Cho Kyuhyun_

"Ya! _Magnae_, berhenti memanggilku kuda! Panggil aku Siwon _hyung_! Kau ini, tidak sopan sekali." Titah siwon sambil merengut kesal.

"Terserah.. Kau mau apa?" Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Siwon yang masih setia di depan pintu. Siwon pun ikut masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun dan langsung duduk ditepi ranjangnya –_Kyuhyun_

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tadi aku mendengar kau mengerang kesakitan.. Apa yang terjadi, _eoh?_" terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya, Siwon sangat khawatir tentang adik satu-satunya ini. Adik? Yap! Cho Kyuhyun adalah adik Cho Siwon.

"Aish.. _Hyung_, kau cerewet sekali" Kyuhyun yang enggan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon malah tidur telungkup seolah Siwon tidak ada disampingnya.

"Kyunnie.. Aku serius. Jelas-jelas aku mendengar suara aneh itu dari kamarmu." Terang Siwon sambil menghela nafas.

'_Apa salahnya coba aku ingin tau? Aku kan Hyung nya_ ' pikir Siwon

"..."

"Kyu.."

"..." Siwon tidak mendapat respon Kyuhyun

"Aish.. Anak ini benar-benar" Siwon yang kesal karena tak mendapat respon akhirnya keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Akhirnya Siwon _hyung_ keluar juga. Aish.. Dia lama-lama mirip dengan _eomma, _benar-benar cerewet.

"Aigoo.. Ini sakit sekali" Kalian bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan ku hari ini? Aku pun juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba saat bangun tidur bagian ini sudah terasa sangat sakit. Ahh.. padahal aku selalu rajin merawat bagian ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba hari ini sakit?

"Aish.. Menyebalkan!" Aku menggerutu sendiri sambil mengelus-ngelus bagian pipiku. Sekarang kalian sudah tau kan apa yang menyebabkan aku menjadi begini? Oh, ini memalukan. Benar-benar memalukan! Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan sakit gigi? Ku ulangi, SAKIT GIGI! Benar-benar memalukan bukan? Aish..  
Kuputuskan untuk tidur saja lagi. Banyak orang yang bilang kalau tidur bisa melupakan rasa sakit. Aku harus mencoba metode itu.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**...**

"Eungg.." Lenguhan kecil keluar dari mulut seorang _yeoja _berparas manis. Mata bulatnya ikut mengerjap-ngerjap imut.

"Eh? Sudah jam 9? Ah.. Aku telat, sial!" _Yeoja_ itu kembali tidur. Lho? Bukannya tadi dia bilang dia telat? Kenapa tidur lagi?

"Aku akan bangun pukul 09:10. Toh tak akan ada yang protes" Oke, sepertinya pertanyaan kita semua telah terjawab.. Selagi menunggu salah satu tokoh utama kita bangun, mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan salah satu tokoh utama kita lainnya.

**...**

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Gigi sialan.." aku terus memuji-muji gigi kurang ajar ini- Benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Aku harus pergi kedokter sekarang.

"Ah, aku lupa. Bukannya kemarin sehabis pulang kuliah aku liat ada dokter gigi di simpang jalan dekat rumah ku? Lebih baik aku kesana, aku benar-benar tidak tahan.." Aku pun langsung menyambar jaket kulit ku dan kunci mobilku. Yah.. Walaupun dekat rumah, aku tak akan mau pergi kesana dengan berjalan kaki. Kenapa? Gengsi donk, masa orang tampan sepertiku jalan kaki.. Tidak elit sekali, hahaha..

**Kyuhyun POV End**

Seorang _namja_ tampan memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di tepi jalan. Ia keluar tergesa-gesa dari mobilnya sambil memegangi pipi tirusnya. Sepertinya Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahan dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

"Prakter Dokter Gigi Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun membaca papan yang tertancap di tepi rumah dokter gigi itu.

"Buka jam 9?" Kyuhyun mengecek jam tangannya. Sudah lewat jam 9

"Ah, berarti sudah buka. Baiklah, aku masuk saja." Dengan pedenya Kyuhyun membuka gerbang kecil yang menjadi batas rumah sang dokter. Kyuhyun pun menekan bel yang terletak didekat pintu.

_TENG.. NONG.._

_TENG.. NONG.._

Dengan sabar Kyuhyun menunggu seseorang dari dalam sana membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

_TENG.. NONG.._

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun memencet bel itu dengan sabar.

_TENG.. NONG.._

_TENG.. NONG.._

_TENG.. NONG.._

_TENG.. NONG.._

Aigoo.. sepertinya uri Kyunnie ini benar-benar tidak sabaran.

_CEKLEK_

"Ya! Kau tidak lihat papan ini, _eoh_? Kau lihat tidak?!" bentak sang _yeoja_ –_Lee Sungmin_. Wajahnya sampai memerah saking kesalnya. Kyuhyun sempat terpesona oleh _yeoja_ yang ada di depannya ini. Wajahnya manis sekaligus imut, ya walaupun rambutnya sedikit berantakan tapi tidak masalah, wajahnya yang memerah pun membuat bentuk manusia yang ada didepannya ini hampir sempurna.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah pada ku?" Tapi semua imajinasi Kyuhyun langsung hancur seketika ketika mendapat teriakan dari sang _yeoja_.

"Maaf tuan, saat ini Praktek saya masih tutup. Kau bisa lihat kan tulisan 'CLOSE' ini?" tanya Sungmin dengan sopan dan ramah. Sedikit ia beri senyuman manisnya untuk Kyuhyun, membuat sang Evil sedikit, _errr.. _memerah..

"Tapi didepan itu jelas tertulis Praktek ini buka dari jam 9." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Ya, memang disana tertulis begitu. Tapi-" belum Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya, tapi..

"Berarti aku gak salah donk." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin.

"Aish, lupakan! Sekarang apa mau mu datang kesini? " Tanya Sungmin. Ia sudah jengah mengadu mulut dengan orang yang ada didepannya ini.

"Tentu saja berobat. Kau dokternya ya? Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun sedikit memberi senyuman mautnya, kekeke.. Sedikit tebar pesona..

"Ya, aku dokternya. Tapi aku belum mempersiapkan diri untuk membuka praktek hari ini. Kau lihat kan pakaianku? Ini jelas-jelas bukan pakaian seorang dokter." Jelas Sungmin pada Kyuhyun. Ya, sekarang Sungmin masih mengenakan piama Pinky nya. Nampak jelas bahwa ia baru bangun tidur.

"Tidak masalah."

"Kau yang tidak masalah, bagiku ini masalah." Ujar Sungmin kesal. Baginya, seorang dokter harus selalu tampil rapi dan bersih didepan pasiennya. Bagaimana bisa pasien percaya dengan seorang dokter jika dokter tersebut tidak bertampang seorang dokter?

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu mu mandi. Setelah itu kau harus periksa gigi sialan ini." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus pipi tirusnya. Kyuhyun pun segera masuk kedalam rumah Sungmin tanpa izin dan langsung duduk disofanya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau masuk kerumah ku? Tidak sopan sekali. Keluar!" Geram Sungmin. Ingin sekali Sungmin menginjak-nginjak wajah _namja_ yang ada didepannya ini. _Tidak punya sopan santun!_ Itulah yang ada didalam otak Sungmin.

"Jadi kau tega menyuruhku menunggu diluar, _eoh_ Lee Sungmin? Ckckckc, tidak sopan!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin yang masih berada didekat pintu masuk. Sebenarnya disini siapa yang tidak sopan? Membingungkan..

"Baiklah, tuan..?"

"Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"Baiklah, tuan Cho. Kau boleh menunggu disini. Aku akan cepat kembali. Jangan kau apa-apakan rumahku." Sungmin pun langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. Segera mengambil handuknya, dan bergegas mandi.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sekarang aku tengah duduk disofa pink milik dokter imut itu. Ah, siapa tadi namanya? Lee Sungmin ya? Nama yang bagus. Menurutku. Hmmm.. Sebenarnya ini rumah dokter apa tidak? Biasanya kan dokter identik dengan yang warnanya putih. Tapi, kenapa dimana-mana warnanya pink? Tapi tak apalah, cocok dengan dirinya. Manis, haha.. Lee Sungmin.. Selamat, kau telah mendapatkan perhatian ku. Mulai saat ini akan kubuat kau tak akan bisa jauh dari ku..

"Cho Kyuhyun" Aish, bahkan sekarang aku mendengar suaranya yang indah itu. Apa sampai segitu sukanya aku dengan Lee Sungmin. Bahkan sekarang aku merasa gigiku tidak sakit lagi. Lee Sungmin benar-benar hebat.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun"

_GUBRAAKK_

Sial! Bokong ku sakit!

"Aish, tidak usah berteriak! Kau mengagetkanku" ucapku sambil mengelus-ngelus bokongku. Benar-benar memalukan! Aku terjatuh didepan Lee Sungmin. Ini bisa menjatuhkan _image_ ku.  
Sungmin segera mendekatiku dan membantu ku berdiri. OH, MY GOD! Sekarang tangan Lee Sungmin berada dipinggang ku. Ini kemajuan pesat, hahaha...

"Mianhae, Kyuhyun-sshi.. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat mu jatuh. Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja.." Ucap Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Oh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatnya merasa bersalah begini. Segera ku raih dagunya, memaksa mata bulatnya untuk menatapku.

"Tak apa, bukan salahmu kok, Minnie-ah.." ucap ku lembut. Aku bersumpah, wajahnya benar-benar indah dari sini. Wajahnya yang sedikit merona mempertambah kecantikannya.

"Mi.. Minnie?" ucap Sungmin gugup. Hahaha.. Dengan memanggilnya Minnie saja dia sudah merona begitu.

"Ya.. Aku rasa panggilan itu cocok dengan mu yang tampak manis hari ini" Aku serius saat mengatakan itu.

"Kyuhyun-sshi.."

"Ya, Minnie?

"Bisa kau lepas tanganmu dari daguku?"

**Kyuhyun POV End**

"Kyuhyun-sshi.."

"Ya, Minnie?

"Bisa kau lepas tanganmu dari daguku?" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Sungmin.

"Hehehe.. Mianhae Sungminnie.. Aku terbawa suasana" Jelas Kyuhyun salah tingkah, ia sedikit menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku kedalam" Titah Sungmin sambil memakai jas dokternya.

"Kau membawaku kedalam?" Kyuhyun terkejut dengan ajakan Sungmin.

'Apa yang ingin Sungmin lakukan didalam sana hanya berdua dengan ku? Apa ia mengajak ku untuk 'bermain' sesuatu?' pikir Kyuhyun senang.

"Kau lupa kalau kau kesini untuk diperiksa?" Ucap Sungmin malas meladeni Kyuhyun yang mulai berpikiran yag aneh-aneh.

"Ah, betul juga. _Kajja_ Sungminnie.." Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggandenganya ke kamar pasien.

"Ya! Lepaskan tangan mu! Jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh!" Ucap Sungmin kesal dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang suka-suka. Mulai dari masuk kerumahnya tanpa izin, menarik dagunya, memanggilnya Minnie, dan sekarang menggenggam tangannya. Entah apa yang nanti akan Kyuhyun lakukan lagi padanya.

'Oh, God.. Apa salah ku?'

**TBC**

**Aku gak tau ini fict lumayan ato nga bagus. Kalau ada yang mendukung fanfict ini Insya Allah aku bakal lanjutin fict ini. So, Review please..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I Got U**

**...**

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih bersih, hanya terdengar suara dentingan jam. Kenapa tidak ada suara manusia? Padahal jelas-jelas disana terlihat dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin saling duduk berhadapan. Sang _namja_ hanya duduk sambil bertopang dagu memperhatikan apa yang sedang di lakukan si _yeoja_.

"Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi.. Aku harus mengisi data-data mu dulu." Ucap sang _yeoja- Lee Sungmin_ sambil mengambil pena bersiap untuk mulai menulis.

"Dokter.." Panggil Kyuhyun lemah.

"Ya, Cho-sshi?" tanggap Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat lesu.

'Beda sekali wajah yang tadi dengan sekarang' batin Sungmin aneh

"Hmm.. Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan seformal itu?" Nada yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sekarang seperti orang yang terkena vonis penyakit mematikan dan bertanya pada dokternya apakah masih ada harapan hidup baginya?

'Sekarang nada bicanya seperti orang putus asa.. Apa maksud _namja_ aneh ini?' batin Sungmin bingung dengan ucapan nada Kyuhyun yang suka berubah-ubah.

"Kau bisa memanggil ku dengan 'Kyu', 'Kyuhyunnie' juga boleh, atau 'Kyunnie', ah.. Yang paling bagus _'Chagi_'! _Otte_?" Ucap Kyuhyun semangat. Raut wajahnya yang tadi lesu langsung berganti dengan wajah ceria.  
Sungmin hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm.. Apa hanya itu pilihannya?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun dengan senyuman manis nan imutnya.

"Kau ada ide yang lain Minnie-ah?" Ucap Kyuhyun kembali bertopang dagu mempertajam tatapan mereka berdua. Seolah-olah dunia ini hanya milik Cho Kyuhyun, hahaha..

"Ya.. Aku lebih senang memanggilmu dengan sebutan '_Ahjussi_'.. _Otte_?" Sungmin sedikit memajukan wajahnya dan memberikan tatapan imutnya pada Kyuhyun.. Aigoo.. sepertinya Sungmin sedang menggoda Uri Kyunnie yang tampan.  
Kyuhyun yang merasa terhipnotis oleh tatapan Sungmin tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya, seketika membuat tawa Sungmin meledak.

"Hahahah.. Kau lucu sekali, hahaha.."

'Saat tertawa pun dia bertambah manis' batin Kyuhyun.

"_Arraseo_ _,_ Cho_ Ahjussi_.. Haha.." Tawa Sungmin yang terakhir segera menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"_Arraseo_ _,_ Cho_ Ahjussi_.. Haha.." Sungmin tertawa dengan sangat manis. Tunggu dulu! Tadi Sungminnie bilang apa? _Ahjussi_? Siapa yang dia maksud? Disini cuma aku sendiri yang _namja_. Tapi masa aku sih? Jelas-jelas aku ini anak muda yang fresh dan tampan. Tapi aku rasa dia mengatakan itu pada ku. Aish, aku rasa Sungmin seorang megician. Sial, Sungmin benar-benar berhasil menjebak hatiku.

"_Mwo_? _Ahjussi_? Yang benar saja." Ucap ku kesal dengan panggilannya tadi. Hey? Aku bahkan baru berumur 21 tahun. Sangat tidak pantas kalau aku dipanggil dengan sebutan _Ahjussi_.

"Asal kau tau Sungminnie, umurku bahkan baru 21 tahun." Ucap ku membela diri.

"_Ne? Jinjja?_" Sungmin kaget dengan pernyataan ku tadi. Kenapa dia memberikan ekspresi begitu? Aneh..  
Ia terus menatapku tajam. Seperti mencari-cari kebenaran. Aku mengdengus kesal. "Ya! Kau pikir aku pembohong!" Bisa ku tebak pemikirannya begitu.

Sungmin memberi tatapan bingung pada ku. "Ku kira kau berumur 29 tahun." Ucap Sungmin polos

_JDEERR_

Aku merasa seperti disambar petir. 'Apa tampangku setua itu? Tidak mungkin!'  
Aku rasa mata Sungmin yang indah itu bermasalah.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau berumur 21 tahun? Hey! Aku bahkan lebih tua dari mu Cho! Kenapa kau bersikap seenaknya padaku? Itu tidak sopan namanya" Ucap Sungmin kesal. Sepertinya dia tidak terima dengan umur ku yang lebih muda.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**Sungmin POV**

"Tunggu dulu. Kau berumur 21 tahun? Hey! Aku bahkan lebih tua dari mu Cho! Kenapa kau bersikap seenaknya padaku? Itu tidak sopan namanya" ucap ku kesal. Lama-lama berhadapan dengan orang seperti dia kepalaku bisa meledak. Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar ahli dalam membuat orang kesal.

"_Jinjja_? Berapa umur mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias. Aku mendengus malas. "Bukan urusan mu. Dan jangan panggil aku Sungminnie ataupun Minnie!" Ucap ku memerintah.

"_Wae_?"

"Karena yang memanggilku begitu hanya boleh orang yang dekat dengan ku. Dan kau, tak boleh memanggilku begitu." Ucap ku mantap. Ya, selama ini hanya orang-orang terdekatku yang memanggilku dengan ucapan manis begitu.

_SREET_

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menarik kursinya agar dekat dengan ku. Sekarang posisi kami bersampingan.

"Aku sudah dekat dengan mu. Berarti aku boleh memanggilmu Minnie donk?" ucap Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan kursinya dengan kursi ku.

'Aish, apa yang anak ini pikirkan?' batin ku geram.

**Sungmin POV End**

Sungmin berdiri dari kursinya. "Ya! Sudah cukup! Jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh! Sebenarnya kau kesini mau apa sih?" Teriak Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan memegang bahu Sungmin. Hmm.. Seperti posisi berhadapan, haha..

"Saat kau marah kau tambah cantik." Puji Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulusnya. Sungmin hanya diam, tak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Bahkan sekarang wajahnya sedikit merona karena pujian Kyuhyun tadi.

'Sial! Beraninya dia menggoda ku!' kesal Sungmin

Sungmin mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun agar jarak diantara mereka semakin jauh. "Ya! Apa maksudmu! Men.. Menjauh!" Ucap Sungmin gugup.

'Aigoo... Wajah ku memanas..' ucap Sungmin dalam hati

Kyuhyun mendekat lagi dengan Sungmin. "Sungminnie, kau sakit? Wajah mu memerah.." Ucap Kyuhyun khawatir. Sungmin mendorong pelan Kyuhyun lagi agar tubuh mereka tidak berdekatan.

"Aish.. Aku bilang jangan dekat-dekat!" Sungmin membalikan badannya dan membuka jas dokternya.

"Aigoo.. kenapa ruangan ini jadi panas?" Keluh Sungmin sambil mengipas-ngipas lehernya dengan tangannya.

'Ternyata selain cantik dan imut, Sungminnie juga seksi.' batin Kyuhyun, seketika ia mengeluarkan evil smirknya. Kyuhyun mendekat lagi dengan Sungmin.

"STOP! Jangan bergerak! Tetap disitu Cho!" Perintah Sungmin, ternyata Sungmin sudah siap siaga dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun, kekeke..

"Sudah cukup percakapan tidak bermutunya! Sekarang duduk dikursi mu agar aku bisa memeriksa mu dengan cepat." Titah Sungmin sambil melotot, mencoba untuk membuat mimik wajah yang seram. Tapi dimata Kyuhyun, mata Sungmin kini tengah mencoba untuk menggodanya.

"_Arraseo_.. Jangan membuat tatapan menggoda begitu Minnie-ah, nanti aku tergoda.. haha.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh. Sungmin hanya merengut kesal dengan tatapan seramnya yang tidak berhasil menaklukkan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali duduk dikursinya. "Cho Kyuhyun-sshi.. Jadi, ada apa dengan gigimu?" Ucap Sungmin serius.

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tadi gigi ku sakit sekali." Ucapnya jujur.

"Tadi? Berarti sekarang tidak?" Tanya Sungmin. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka mulai menuju ke arah jalan yang benar.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Saat bertemu dengan mu sakitnya langsung hilang. Ajaib bukan?" Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak, lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan memakai lagi jas dokternya.

"Cepat duduk disini!" Perintah Sungmin. Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan kursi yang Sungmin tunjuk. "Duduk disini?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Ya.. Kenapa memangnya? Ada yang salah?" Ucap Sungmin bingung melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang aneh. Sungmin tersenyum. "Hmm.. Kau belum pernah ke dokter gigi Kyuhyun-sshi?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun belum pernah ke dokter gigi sebelumnya. Ya, orang yang belum pernah ke dokter gigi selalu menampilkan raut wajah kebingungan.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut. "Aku ini dokter gigi. Pasti tau mana orang yang sudah pernah ke dokter gigi dan mana orang yang belum pernah ke dokter gigi. Semua dokter seperti ku pasti mengetahui hal kecil itu." Jelas Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi perkataan Sungmin dengan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin mulai memakai sarung tangan karetnya. "Jadi, bisa kita mulai?" Tanyanya lembut. Kyuhyun pun duduk di kursinya.  
Kyuhyun memerhatikan Sungmin yang sedang memencet-mencet tombol yang entah apa fungsinya, dia memang tidak mengerti tentang kedokteran. Seketika itu juga kursinya mulai naik perlahan.

"Buat lah posisi serileks mungkin. Jangan tegang, aku hanya akan memeriksanya dulu." Sungmin mengatakan itu dengan lembut.

'Benar-benar aura seorang dokter' kagum Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai memakai maskernya dan mengambil dua alat yang berbeda bentuk.

Sungmin mengarahkan lampu penerang yang berada di atas Kyuhyun ke arah wajah Kyuhyun. "Nah, buka mulut mu lebar-lebar" ucap Sungmin.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Nah, buka mulut mu lebar-lebar.." ucap Sungmin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah mulut ku. Ia memasukkan alat yang ada kacanya, sepertinya untuk melihat tampang gigi nakal yang berada di mulutku.

_DEG_

Ada apa dengan jantung ku? Apa ini gara-gara wajah ku dan wajahnya yang berdekatan? Oh, Tuhan.. Aku mohon jangan sampai dia mendengar detak jantung ku ini.

_TEKK_

"Akkhh!" Sial! Sakit sekali.

Sungmin membuka maskernya. "Baiklah, aku sudah tau gigi mana mu yang sakit."

"Gigi geraham atas mu itu ada lubangnya sedikit." Jelas Sungmin pada ku. Masa iya sih? Aku tak percaya. Aku kan selalu rajin menyikat gigi.

"Lebih baik ditambal saja.." Sarannya padaku. Aku agak ragu sebenarnya dengan sarannya.

"Apa sakit?" Ucap ku lemah. Itu lah yang membuatku ragu. Pasti rasanya akan sakit sekali.

"Lubang di gigimu hanya kecil kok. Mungkin tidak akan begitu sakit." Sungmin berkata dengan lembut. Seolah meyakinkan ku bahwa itu tak akan sakit.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Hmm.. Kalau tidak ditambal kurasa lubangnya bisa membesar.. "_Arraseo._ Kau akan menambalnya sekarang?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa hari ini gigiku akan ditambal. Aku harus yakin dengan perkataannya. Ingat Cho Kyuhyun, Hanya Sedikit Sakit. Kalau cuma sedikit aku rasa aku bisa menahannya. Aku ini _namja_ kuat, pasti bisa!

"Baiklah, kita mulai.." Ucap Sungmin sambil memakai lagi maskernya.

_SKIP TIME_

"Apa sakit?" tanya Sungmin setelah gigi ku selesai ditambal. Aku akan jujur, ini sakit. Ku ulangi, INI SAKIT!

"Minnie-ah.. Kenapa kau tega membohongiku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini benar-benar sakit. Kau bilang tadi sakitnya hanya sedikit." Akhirnya aku mengatakan ini juga. Sebenarnya aku agak malu mengatakan sakit pada _yeoja_ yang aku sukai. Sukai? Ya.. Aku rasa aku menyukainya.. Hehehe..

"Aigoo.. Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Bahkan anak kecil yang lubangnya lebih besar dari pada mu saja dia tak mengeluh seperti mu, huh!" Sungmin sepertinya sedang meledekku. Aku merasa terhina, huhuhu..

"MINNIE _CHAGIYA_!" Aish, suara Siwon _Hyung_ selalu memekakkan telinga. Eh? Siwon _Hyung_?

**Kyuhyun POV End**

_BRAAKK_

"Ya! Siwonnie, kau tidak sopan sekali. Aku sedang ada pasien." Ucap Sungmin kesal sambil menghampiri Siwon yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

"_Mianhae.. _Aku tak tau kau sedang ada pasien, Minnie-ah.." Siwon berkata dengan nada bersalah.

Sungmin hanya menghelas napas. "Cepat minta maaf pada pasien ku." Perintah Sungmin.

"_Arraseo, chagiya.._" ucap Siwon menampakkan lesung pipinya pada Sungmin.

"Ya! Kuda, kenapa kau disini?" ucap Kyuhyun kaget dengan kedatangan _hyung_ nya.

"Eh? Kyunnie? Kenapa kau disini?" ucap Siwon bingung kenapa ada _dongsaeng _nya.

"Aku yang bertanya duluan, kenapa kau bertanya balik?" Geram Kyuhyun, sepertinya setan dalam dirinya telah bangkit.

Sungmin yang dari tadi diacuhkan oleh dua _namja_ berparas tampan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tunggu, kalian saling mengenal?" Ucapnya bingung.

"Tentu, dia _dongsaeng_ ku _chagiya.._" Jelas Siwon. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

'Kenapa si kuda ini memanggil Sungminnie _chagiya_?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Ya!_ Hyung_, kenapa kau memanggilnya _chagiya_?" Kyuhyun yang dari tadi penasaran pun mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

Siwon sambil menarik mesra pinggang Sungmin. "Minnie kan _yeojachingu_ ku"

**TBC**

**Aku senang ada yang mendukung fict ini^^. aku bakal berusaha update fanfictnya kilat.**

**Menurut kalian gimana dengan part ini?Aku rasa ga menarik  
Kalau masih ada yang pengen fanfict ini berlanjut Review ya.. Review kalian bikin aku semangat untuk nulis..**

**Gomawo yang udah review ^^**

**Gomawo yang udah Favoritetin fict aku ^^**

**Gomawo yang udan follow fict aku ^^**

**GOMAWO^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : I Got U**

**...**

"_MWO_?" Teriakan nyaring Kyuhyun menggelegar di seluruh ruangan putih milik Sungmin.

Siwon mengusap-ngusap telinganya. "Kenapa teriak sih Kyunnie?" Keluh Siwon. Sungmin juga ikut mengusap-ngusap telinganya, merasa terganggu dengan kelengkingan suara Kyuhyun.

'Tidak mungkin!' batin Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, wajahnya sudah memerah karena menahan amarah.

"Ayo pulang, _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun langsung menarik lengan Siwon dengan paksa dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri. Ia tidak memperdulikan Sungmin yang sudah memamerkan wajah bingungnya.

"Kenapa anak itu?" ucap Sungmin pelan. Seketika Sungmin teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, Sialan anak itu!" Sungmin mengumpat kesal pada Kyuhyun, dan langsung mengejar mereka-_Kyuhyun dan Siwon_- keluar rumah.

_BROOM.._

Mobil Kyuhyun sudah melaju kencang meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Sungmin.

"Sial!" Sungmin mencoba mengejar mobil Kyuhyun.

"YA!" Teriak Sungmin.

"YA! KAU BELUM BAYAR, _BABO_!"

"Hosh.. Hosh.." Sungmin memegang dadanya yang naik turun karena tadi mencoba mengejar mobil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeram kesal. "Anak itu benar-benar minta dihajar! Lihat saja nanti!" ucap Sungmin yang sudah selesai mengatur napasnya.

"Sial! Dia juga membuat ku keringatan. Aku rasa aku harus mandi lagi." Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk kembali kerumahnya.

**...**

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah.. Kau kenapa mengajak ku tiba-tiba pulang, _eoh_?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam dan tak berbicara sedikit pun.

"Kyunnie-ah.. Jawab aku!" Ucap Siwon tegas. Sepertinya Siwon sedikit merasa kesal dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang suka-suka.

"KYUHYUN-AH!"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Siwon. "Aku hanya ingin _Hyung_ pulang bersama ku. Apa aku salah?" Ucap Kyuhyun lemas. Siwon yang melihat _dongsaeng_nya lemas begitu jadi merasa bersalah karena tadi sempat membentak Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengelas nafas. "Kau kenapa, _saeng_?" tuturnya lembut.

"_Aniyo, Hyung_.. Aku hanya lelah. Aku mau tidur saja."

"_Hyung.._"

"_Ne, Saeng_?"

" _Hyung_, dirumah saja ya.. Jangan kemana-mana.." Kyuhyun segera masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan lemas dan mengunci pintunya. Saat ini ia tak ingin diganggu oleh Siwon. Tapi ia juga tak ingin Siwon kembali lagi kerumah Sungmin. Itu membuatnya cemburu dan sakit.

Siwon masih setia menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin lama semakin jauh dan akhirnya tak dapat terlihat lagi. "Kenapa anak itu? Aneh sekali dia itu.." Siwon asik bermonolog ria dirumahnya.

"Apa dia sakit?"

Serasa ada lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala diatas kepala Siwon. "Ah, benar. Dia pasti sedang sakit. Tadi kan dia sedang ditempat praktek _yeojachingu _ku."

**...**

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian tidur. Ia duduk di sofa santainya dan menghidupkan televisi. "Ah.. Lelahnya.. Walaupun pasien hari ini hanya tiga orang."

"Tiga orang? Apa anak itu juga termasuk?" Sungmin asik menukar-nukar channel televisi.

Sungmin masih terus memencet-mencet remote televisi tanpa ada satupun yang dilihatnya. "Tapi dia kan tidak bayar. Aku akan minta Siwonnie untuk menyuruhnya kesini lagi. Enak saja dia tidak bayar, dia pikir ini dimana? Di dunia ini mana ada yang gratis." Sungmin asik berbicara sendiri dari tadi. Ia masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang seenaknya saja pergi tanpa membayar. "Padahal kan aku hanya akan menjadi dokter sebulan. Sebulan ini tak akan ku sia-siakan, uang yang ku kumpulkan selama menjadi dokter akan ku pamerkan kepada _Eomma_ dan _Appa_. Mereka akan bangga melihatku sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri."

"Ah, kenapa tak ada acara yang menarik sih? Menyebalkan!" Sungmin melempar remote televisi kesembarang tempat. Untung jatuhnya ke bantal sofa, kalau jatuhnya kelantai sudah pasti besok Sungmin tak akan bisa lagi memakai remote itu.

"Awas saja kalau dia tak membayar. Aku akan mendatangi rumahnya dan aku tak akan memberinya diskon sedikitpun!" Sungmin masih terus mengoceh tentang kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin berdiri dari sofanya. "Eh? Kenapa dari tadi aku memikirkan dia terus?" Akhirnya Sungmin sadar akan apa yang telah dipikirkannya dari tadi. "Lebih baik aku tidur. Memikirkannya membuat kepalaku pusing."

**...**

Malam ini Cho Kyuhyun sedang berada di kamarnya sendirian. Kamarnya saat ini benar-benar tak pantas untuk dilihat. Lihat saja, dia lantainya bertebaran baju kaos, celana panjang, dan juga underwear dimana-mana. Benar-benar kamar seorang lelaki yang jorok.

_YES, SIR!_

_YES, SIR!_

_1 2 3 READY, GOO!_

Suara itu terus memenuhi kamar Kyuhyun. Kadang juga terdengar umpatan kecil yang berasal dari mulut Cho Kyuhyun.

_YOU LOSE!_

"Aish, Sial!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur King Size nya. Ia tampak seperti orang yang sedang frustasi.

"Ini semua gara-gara Sungminnie! Tck!" Decak kesal Kyuhyun. "Eh, ini juga gara-gara si Kuda itu! Mereka menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun asik berguling-guling kesana kemari diatas kasurnya. "Padahal selama ini aku tak pernah kalah dalam bermain game. Aku kan The Charming King of Game"

"Kalau begini terus aku benar-benar bisa gila!" Ucapnya sambil mengacak kasar rambutnya.

"Siwon _Hyung_ dan Sungminnie?" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Ia merasa tak percaya dengan kenyataan menyakitkan ini. Baru kali ini ia merasa benar-benar jatuh cinta tapi ternyata _yeoja_ yang ia sukai malah _yeojachingu_ Wonnie _Hyung_.

"Apa ini hukuman dari Tuhan?"

"Pasti si Kuda itu sering mengadukanku pada Tuhan."

"Dia _Hyung _yang jahat!"

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

Pikiran ku hanya dipenuhi dengan Siwon _Hyung_ dan Sungminnie.

_Minnie kan yeojachingu ku_. Artinya mereka sepasang kekasih.

Saat Siwon _Hyung_ mengatakan itu rasanya hati ku terasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh lidi. Eh, kalau pakai lidi sepertinya tidak akan sakit. Aku ralat, rasanya hati ku terasa ditusuk-tusuk oleh paku berkali-kali. Ditusuk, ditarik lagi. Ditusuk, ditarik lagi. Begitulah rasanya, sakit.. Kuperjelas, **SAKIT**!  
Lebih baik aku sakit gigi dari pada sakit hati.  
Pantas saja kalau aku nonton drama-drama yang ada di televisi itu, si lelaki sampai mabuk-mabukan karena sakit hati. Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka saat disakiti oleh orang yang dicintainya.

Tapi apa benar mereka sepasang kekasih? Huft.. Tadi Sungminnie juga tidak meralat omongan si Kuda itu.. Oh, God.. Memikirkan ini membuat kepalaku pusing.

"Lee Sungmin, kau sukses membuatku galau!"

**Cho Kyuhyun POV END**

**...**

Pagi hari dikediaman keluarga Cho. Duduk dua orang _namja_ sedang menikmati sarapan dengan tenang. Kenapa dua orang? Kemana orang tua mereka? Kedua orang tua Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Siwon sibuk mengurusi bisnis mereka di luar negeri sana. Mereka hanya kembali ke Korea sekali setahun untuk merayakan natal bersama. Tapi orang tua mereka tidak pernah lupa untuk menelepon anaknya walaupun hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabar.  
Suasana saat ini begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar suara gesekan garpu dan sendok. Cho Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun, saat ini sedang menikmati Nasi Goreng yang merupakan menu sarapan utama mereka.

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry.._

Bunyi Smartphone Cho Kyuhyun mengganggu ketenangan pagi ini. Siwon mengernyit memandang Kyuhyun yang tidak risih sama sekali dengan bunyi mengganggu itu.

"Kyunnie-ah.. Jawab telephone mu."

_Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry.._

Smartphone itu terus bernyanyi-nyanyi sendiri.

"Aku malas, _Hyung_." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengambil Smartphone nya dan menekan Reject. Ia tidak melirik sedikitpun siapa yang tadi tengah menelephone nya.

"Sudah, lanjutkan saja makanmu, _Hyung.._"

**...**

**Lee Sungmin POV**

_Tuutt..Tuutt..Tuutt.._

"_Mwo_? Di reject?" Aish.. Anak itu tidak mengangkat telephoneku, padahal aku sudah susah payah meminta nomornya dengan si Kuda liar itu.

_FLASHBACK ON_

Lebih baik aku minta saja nomornya pada Siwonnie, aku akan bicara langsung padanya. Aku benar-benar tidak rela jika hasil kerja ku tidak dibayar. Bukannya aku ini tidak baik hati. Aku ini sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik hari, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong, sumpah deh.. Bukannya mau menyombongkan diri, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Aku ini hanya berbaik hati pada orang-orang tertentu saja. Dan itu tidak akan terjadi pada Cho Kyuhyun.  
"Aku mau menelephone Siwonnie." Aku mengambil Smartphone ku dan mencari nama Siwonnie di kontak Smartphone ku.

"..."

"Lama sekali sih diangkatnya.."

"..." Apa yang sedang dilakukan si kuda itu saat ini?

"..."

"_Yeoboseo?"_ Akhirnya kuda liar itu mengangkat juga telephone ku.

"Ya! Lama sekali kau mengangkatnya.."

"_Mianhae, Sungminnie.. Tadi aku baru selesai mandi. Wae?"_

"Aku ingin kau beri tahu aku nomor telephone adikmu."

"_Kyuhyun maksudmu? Untuk apa?"_

"Sudah, berikan saja. Kau ini cerewet sekali!"

"_Ah, kau ingin mendekati Kyunnie ya?"_ Apa si kuda ini gila? Gak abang, gak adek dua-duanya gila-

"Tck, kau ini mirip sekali dengan tukang gosip yang bertebaran dijalan sana."

"_Hahaha.. Kau lucu, Chagi.."_

"Dasar Kuda Liar! Kau menyebalkan!" Kalau si kuda liar ini ada didepan ku sekarang, sudah kejitak kepalanya itu.

"_Eh, tunggu.. Jangan marah gitu donk, Chagi.. Tenang saja, aku akan memberi mu kok. Nomornya akan ku sms."_

"_Arraseo_. Aku tunggu"

_piip_

**1 Message**

**From Siwonnie**

**08xxxxxxxxxx  
Itu nomor Kyuhyun. Buatlah hubungan yang baik dengannya..^^**

**To Siwonnie**

**Hubungan apa maksudmu?**

_SENT_

_Piip_

**1 Message**

**From Siwonnie**

**Maunya apa? Hahah.. Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya bercanda Chagi, kekeke..**

**To Siwonnie**

**Tck, kau sama gilanya dengan adik mu itu!**

_SENT_

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Kalau dia tak mau mengangkat telephone ku, akan ku sms saja.

**To Cho-ssi**

**Ya! Kau Cho Kyuhyun. Sebaiknya kau ketempat praktek ku sekarang! Kalau kau tak datang aku akan membuat demo besar-besaran didepan rumahmu**

_**Lee Sungmin**_

_SENT_

Aku serius akan membuat demo di depan rumahnya kalau si Cho itu tidak datang hari ini.

**Sungmin POV End**

**...**

Saat ini Cho Kyuhyun sedang bermain PSP diruang tamu. Siwon juga sedang duduk bersamanya, tapi Siwon tengah asik sendiri dengan Smartphone nya. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Siwon yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri

'Apa Kuda itu lagi smsan dengan Sungmin?' batin Kyuhyun. Siwon benar-benar asik sendiri dengan Smarphone nya. Biasanya Siwon akan marah pada Kyuhyun yang suka bermain PSP memasang volume yang lumayan besar. Tapi sekarang tidak, Siwon tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan suara PSP Kyuhyun, padahal Kyuhyun sudah memasang volume yang Full.

"_Hyung_! Berhenti senyum-senyum sendiri. Kau seperti orang gila." Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun. "Suka-suka aku donk, aku kan sedang smsan dengan _yeojachingu_ ku." Ucap Siwon santai dan kembali fokus dengan Smartphone nya.

"Tuh, kan.. Dugaan ku benar.." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan. Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya. "Eh, kau mengatakan sesuatu Kyunnie?"

"_Aniyo, Hyung.._" Kilah Kyuhyun cepat. Kyuhyun takut ketauan, haha..

"Oh iya, kau tidak kuliah?" Tanya Siwon tanpa melirik Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

"_Ani_, hari ini aku tidak ada kuliah." Jawab Kyuhyun, ia juga enggan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Siwon, lebih baik melihat PSP dari pada melihat tampang si Kuda itu. Siwon hanya membulatkan mulutnya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

_Drrrttt.. Drrrttt... Drrrttt... _

Smartphone Kyuhyun bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Kyuhyun pun mengambil Smartphone nya.

**1 Message**

**From 08xxxxxxxxxx**

**Ya! Kau Cho Kyuhyun. Sebaiknya kau ketempat praktek ku sekarang! Kalau kau tak datang aku akan membuat demo besar-besaran didepan rumahmu**

_**Lee Sungmin**_

**Kyuhyun POV**

Lee Sungmin mengirimiku sms? Untuk apa dia menyuruhku kerumah nya? Apa jangan-jangan dia jatuh cinta pada ku dan lebih memilih ku dari pada si Kuda gila itu? Ah.. Tapi mana mungkin, si Kuda itu kan sedang smsan sama Sungminnie, sambil senyum-senyum lagi. Mana mungkin mereka putus. Ish.. Apa maksud orang ini? Membuat ku penasaran saja.

"Kyunnie-ah.. Aku mau pergi dulu ya." ucap Siwon _Hyung_

Aku menatapnya datar. "Kalo mau pergi ya pergi saja. Apa urusannya dengan ku?"

"Aish, kau kejam sekali. Huh, yasudah. Aku pergi dulu." Siwon _Hyung _pun pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri.

'Apa dia akan menemui Lee Sungmin?'

Baiklah, aku juga akan kerumah Sungminnie. Aku harus melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

**To 08xxxxxxxxxx**

**Arraseo, aku akan kerumah mu sekarang**

_**Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan**_

_SENT_

**...**

Hari ini aku akan berjalan saja ke rumah Sungminnie. Aku sedang malas bawa mobil, hehe.. Biarlah orang yang sedang dijalan menikmati wajah tampan ku. Wahaha..

Aku terus menyusuri jalanan dengan tatapan datar. Pikiranku melayang terus ke Sungmin dan Siwon _Hyung_. Aku bingung.. Apa aku harus memperjuangkan cintaku? Memperjuangkan cintaku sama saja dengan menyakiti Siwon _Hyung_. Gini-gini aku masih sayang dengan _Hyung_ ku yang kuda itu.

"Haahh.. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Karena asik berpikir, sekarang aku sudah hampir mau sampai kerumah Sungminnie. Eh? Kenapa disana ada orang yang sedang berciuman? Apa mereka tidak tau ya kalau mereka sedang berada di jalanan. Tck, seperti drama-drama saja.

'Tunggu! Kenapa dia mirip si Kuda?' Aku mempercepat langkah ku. Dan betapa terkejutnya, itu benar si Kuda Liar. Dia berciuman dengan _yeoja_ lain.

'Kuda brengsek!' Sial, saat ini aku tidak bisa mengontrol amarah ku. Anak itu, tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"YA! CHO SIWON!" teriak ku keras. Aku rasa wajahku sudah memerah, tangan ku benar-benar gatal. Rasanya ingin ku pukul wajah si kuda liar itu!

**Cho Kyuhyun POV End**

Siwon melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, wajahnya memerah. Sepertinya dia malu karena habis ketahuan ciuman di tengah jalan.

"Kyunnie-ah.." panggil Siwon lembut. Ia memandang aneh kepada _dongsaeng_ nya yang wajahnya memerah seperti sedang menahan amarah

'Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.' Batin Siwon.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGHIANATI SUNGMIN DENGAN BERCIUMAN DENGAN WANITA LAIN!"

**TBC..**

**Huaaahhh... Benar-benar menguras otak.**

**Gimana dengan part ini menurut kalian? Komentarin ya..**

**Hmm..buat guest Monnom yang bilang "Masa sekali ketemu langsung suka" kamu tau Love at First Sight? ceritanya Love at First Sight nya Kyuhyun itu Sungmin. Jadi gak masalah sekali ketemu langsung suka ^^**

**Terus, buat guest Kyuminalways89, sebenernya aku ini author baru.. jadi udah pasti bukan mea.. hehe.. ngomong2 mea sapa ya?._.**

**Buat, all readers.. perkenalkan, nama asli ku Ayu^^ sebenernya aku sempat kaget, waktu baca review chap 1, ada guest yang namanya Ayu juga.. haha.. aku lupa yang namanya ayu itu beribu-ribu. Pasaran banget-o-**

**Hmm.. setelah aku baca-baca review nya, banyak yang ketawa.. emang fict nya lucu ya? aku sebenarnya ga ada niat sedikitpun untuk bikin lucu loh.. apa perlu aku ganti genrenya jadi ROMANCE HUMOR? Kalau kalian setuju, next chap bakal ku ganti. Kekeke..**

**Buat yang udah review makasih banyak ya.. aku seneng banget baca review kalian.. buat yang review langsung ke chap 2, gpp kok.. tapi kalau bisa reviewnya dari chap 1.. supaya reviewnya makin banyak, dan aku pasti bakal makin semangat nulisnya.**

**Mungkin, next chap aku bakal lama update nya, gak lama-lama banget kok. Abisnya, minggu depan aku bakal ada TO dan ulangan banyak yang menunggu.. jadi, harap maklum.**

**Tolong di review lagi ya.. kalau bisa reviewnya dari chap 1 supaya aku bisa tau pendapat kalian..**

**ALL READERS, THANK YOU.. AND SILENT READERS, PLEASE REVIEW^^**

**Ada yang pengen lanjut? Aku minta review nya.. ^^**

**GOMAWO^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : I Got U**

**...**

"_Siwonnie. Aku sudah sampai di Korea."_

"_Jinjja?_ Kenapa kau tak memberitahu ku? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu."

"_Itu alasannya. Aku tak ingin kau jemput, hehe.."_

"_Wae_? Kau tak merindukanku, _eoh_?"

"_Mana mungkin. Neomu neomu bogoshipo.." _

"_Nado.. _Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu, _Chagiya.._"

"_Kita bertemu dirumah ku saja ya.."_

"_Arraseo_.. Aku akan langsung kesana."

"_Arraseo, Saranghae.._"

"_Saranghae.."_

Siwon menutup telefonnya sambil mengulas senyum bahagia. Ia letakkan Smartphonenya di tempat tidurnya dan mengganti pakaian dengan t-shirt yang dipadukan dengan jaket kulit berwarna cokelat. Siwon keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang cerah. Ia tetap menampilkan senyum menawannya walaupun ia tau tak akan ada orang yang bisa melihat senyumnya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga setelah tinggal di Jepang sebulan penuh. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

"_Bogoshipo _Bummie-ah_.."_

**...**

Kyuhyun mengendap-endap menuju kamar Siwon. Setiap detik ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia begitu waspada jika ada orang yang tengah melihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

_CREET_

Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit, ia mengintip kedalam kamar Siwon.

'Apa dia sudah pergi?' batin Kyuhyun. Kamar Siwon rapi, wangi dan bersih.. Beda sekali dengan kamar Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya sudah." Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam kamar Siwon yang luas dan menutup pintunya. Ia memperhatikan semua barang-barang yang terletak rapi dimeja belajar dan lemari kaca Siwon. "Apa disini ada fotonya dengan Sungminnie? Aku ingin lihat." Gumam Kyuhyun. Ia pun mendekati meja belajar Siwon, meneliti barang-barang yang tersusun disana.

Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu buku yang terletak dimeja itu. "Eh? Ini kan.." Kyuhyun membolak-balikkan buku yang dipegangnya. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya, tampang wajahnya memancarkan raut kebingungan. "Al-Kitab.." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan lagi Al-Kitab yang dipegangnya ke tempatnya. "Kenapa dia mengoleksi Al-Kitab?"

"Aneh-aneh saja anak itu." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.  
Kyuhyun membuka laci meja yang lain. Ia mulai mengobrak-abrik barang-barang yang ada dikamar Siwon, mulai dari yang ada diatas meja belajar sampai dengan yang ada diatas tempat tidur. Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Aish.. Kenapa tidak ada barang-barang tentang mereka?" decaknya kesal.

_CREET.._

Suara pintu itu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan terbelalak melihat Siwon yang sudah berada satu ruangan dengannya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya. Begitu pula dengan hal nya Kyuhyun, ia juga menatap Siwon dengan penuh tanya. Mata mereka seolah memancarkan kata 'Apa yang dilakukannya disini?'. Oke, aku rasa Siwon yang paling tepat bertanya begitu, karena ia adalah pemilik kamar yang sedari tadi barang-barangnya sudah Kyuhyun obrak-abrik. Tapi diantara keduanya tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara helaan nafas yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ehm.. _Hyung_.. bukannya kau tadi mau pergi?" Tanya Kyuhyun agak gugup. Tingkah Kyuhyun seperti orang yang sedang ketahuan mencuri, haha..

"Ya, memang aku mau pergi."

"Terus kenapa disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon menautkan alisnya, heran dengan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang semakin lama seperti anak-anak saja. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu.. Ada apa kau dikamarku?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ehm.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Aku apa? Kenapa tingkahmu seperti orang yang ketahuan mencuri?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Siwon sebal. "Ya! _Hyung_! Kau menuduh ku mencuri?" tanyanya ketus.

'Huh, itu tadi pertanyaan atau pernyataan? Menyebalkan sekali dia ini.' Batin Kyuhyun, ia masih menatap wajah tampan Siwon dengan kesal dan sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa centi ke depan.

"Siapa yang menuduh? Kau saja yang kepedean." Ucap Siwon santai. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut ruangan dikamarnya. "Kau.."

"Ehm, _Hyung.._"

"Kau apakan kamar ku Evil?!" Siwon sedikit berteriak pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggosok telinganya pelan dan menatap Siwon datar. "_Hyung_.. Ekspresi mu berlebihan."

Siwon berdecak kesal melihat _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya ini. 'Untung saja aku menyayangi mu. Kalau tidak sudah kutendang kau.'

Siwon menghirup napas dalam dan menghembuskan pelan-pelan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebentar. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku!" Titah Siwon menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun juga ikut menatap mata Siwon. "Jelaskan apa _Hyung_? Kau ingin kuajari MTK, Fisika, atau Kimia?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan bertopeng wajah polos. Siwon tetap menatap Kyuhyun tajam meminta penjelasan. 'Aku tak akan tertipu dengan wajah sok polos mu itu.' Ucap Siwon dalam hati.

"Atau pelajaran bahasa Inggris? Tapi aku rasa bahasa Inggris mu jauh lebih baik dari pada ku,_ Hyung._" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun sedang mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu. Basaha Inggris ku yang paling baik." Ucap Siwon bangga. Saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan evil smirk nya. 'Kena kau _Hyung, babo_! Aku memang cerdas. Hahaha..'

"Aish, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Kau pikir aku tak tau apa yang ada di dalam otak mu itu, hah?" ucap Siwon skartik.

Kyuhyun membuka topeng polosnya dan menampakkan wajah setannya. 'Aku tarik kata-kata ku tadi. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu bodoh,tck!'

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya berat. "Penjelasan apa, _eoh_?" Siwon melipat tangannya didada. "Aku tau kau tak bodoh Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku kesini hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja." Ucap Kyuhyun santai. "Aku tak percaya. Selama bertahun-tahun aku menjadi _hyung_ mu, aku jarang mempercayai ucapanmu." Ungkap Siwon.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah lemari Siwon yang ada kacanya. "_Mwo_? Tega sekali kau _Hyung,_ masa kau tak mempercayai _dongsaeng_ tampan mu ini?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandangi wajahnya di kaca kamar Siwon. 'Aku memang tampan.' Batin Kyuhyun.

_Drrrttt.. Drrrttt... Drrrttt... _

Getaran SmartPhone Siwon membuat keduanya menghentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka. Siwon memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan. Mencari-cari asal bunyi getaran itu. "HandPhone ku!" Seru Siwon. Ia lupa tujuan utamanya kembali ke rumah adalah mengambil SmartPhone nya yang tertinggal di kamarnya. "HandPhone? Perasaan dari tadi aku tak menemukan HandPhone deh.." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. "_Mworago_? Kau membongkar semua barang-barang ku?" Tanya Siwon kaget mendengar ucapan pelan Kyuhyun. "Eh? Kau mendengar ya _Hyung_? Heheh.."

"Aish, cepat bantu aku! Aku sedang ada janji nih.." Perintah Siwon. Ia mencari-cari dimana letak SmartPhone nya sambil mengingat-ingat dimana terakhir ia mencampakan SmartPhone itu. "Janji dengan Sungmin ya _Hyung_?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Siwon menghentikan pekerjaan mencarinya dan menatap Kyuhyun aneh. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Siwon. "_Ani_. Aku hanya bertanya saja".

"Sudah lah _Hyung_, aku mau keluar saja." Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar Siwon. Siwon hanya memandang aneh dengan adiknya. "Kenapa dia akhir-akhir ini suka berkelakuan aneh?"

**...**

"KIBUMMIE!" Suara lengkingan Siwon menghentikan acara gosip antara Kibum dan Sungmin yang tengah duduk di teras belakang rumah. "Ya! Tidak usah berteriak juga kali." Sungmin merengut mendengar suara Siwon. "Aish.. Sungminnie.. Kenapa kau suka sekali protes seperti Kyunnie?"

"Ya! Jangan samakan aku dengan adik mu yang gila itu!"

"Ehemm.." Kibum berdeham pelan. "Siwonnie, kau mempertemukan Sungmin dangan Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau tak pernah mempertemukan aku juga?" Tanya Kibum datar, walaupun dalam hatinya dia agak kesal dengan kekasihnya itu.

Siwon mendekati Kibum. "Aku tak mempertemukan mereka kok, _Chagi_.. Mereka yang bertemu sendiri." Ungkap Siwon jujur. "_Arraseo_. Aku percaya pada mu." Kibum memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Siwon sang kekasih. Siwon langsung menarik Kibum kedalam pelukannya. "_Bogoshipo _Bummie-ah_.."_

"_Nado_ Siwonnie.." Kibum membalas pelukan Siwon. Mereka terus berpelukan melepas rindu satu sama lain tanpa menyadari dari tadi tengah ada yang menyaksikan kemesraan mereka. 'Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini dari pada menyaksikan dua orang ini.' Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari tempat dua orang yang tengah berpelukan sambil melepas rindu.

Siwon melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Kibum lembut. _"Chagiya,_ aku ada hadiah untuk mu. Ayo ikut aku kedepan. Hadiahnya ada di dalam mobil ku." Siwon menarik tangan Kibum untuk mengikutinya berjalan kedepan rumah.

Siwon melepas tautan tangan mereka dan menatap Kibum lembut sambil tersenyum. "Kau tunggu disini saja, biar aku yang mengambil sendiri kedalam mobil." Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas senyum Siwon.

Kibum terus tersenyum memandang punggung Siwon yang menjauh. "Sebulan aku tinggal dia berubah jadi pria yang romantis." Kibum tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Siwon. Ia mengingat-ingat masa lalu mereka, dari yang kaku satu sama lain sampai melebihi akrab.

"Bummie-ah.." Panggil Siwon. Kibum membalikkan badannya dan menatap Siwon kaget. "Wonnie-ah.." Salah satu tangannya menutup mulutnya, ia terkejut dengan apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Siwon. Siwon menyodorkan kotak biru berhiasan pita putih berisi cincin yang manis kepada Kibum. "Kau mau jadi tunangan ku, _Chagi_?" Tanya Siwon lembut. Matanya memancarkan kehangatan dan keseriusan. Kibum masih terkejut, ia tetap memandangi cincin yang disodorkan oleh Siwon kepadanya. "Kibummie.. Kau mendengarku?"Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Ne?"

"Kau melamun? Apa kau mendengar ucapan ku tadi?" Tanya Siwon.

Kibum memandang wajah tampan Siwon dengan bingung. "Kau tadi bicara apa?" Sebenarnya Kibum memang tidak mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan cincin yang tiba-tiba disodorkan oleh Siwon. Tapi ia tahu, pasti cincin itu untuknya. Haha..

"Aish.. Padahal aku sudah susah payah mengucapkannya tadi, tck!" Siwon mendecak kesal dengan kekasihnya. Ia sudah berlatih selama seminggu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata tadi, tapi kekasihnya malah tidak mendengarnya. 'Kibummie menyebalkan!' batin Siwon.

"Aish.. Kau merusak moment romantis kita."

"Aku mendengarnya kok.." lanjut Kibum. Ia tersenyum penuh arti kepada Siwon.

"_Jinjja?_ Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Siwon antusius. "Hmm.. Apa aku harus menjawab sekarang?"

Raut wajah Siwon berubah lesu. "Kau belum yakin pada ku bummie? Tanya Siwon lemah.

Kibum mengangguk pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku memang belum yakin pada mu."

"_Wae_?"

"Karena kau tampan." Siwon bingun mendengar jawaban dari Kibum. 'Seharusnya kan dia senang karena aku tampan' ucap Siwon dalam hati.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Kibum."Aku takut kau bosan pada ku dan mencari wanita lain yang lebih cantik dari pada aku."

"Mana mungkin. Kau tau aku cinta mati pada mu." Ungkap jujur Siwon

"_Jinjja?_

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu aku mau menikah dengan mu." Kibum langsung memeluk Siwon erat. Siwon tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Kibum. Ia membalas pelukan Kibum.

"Kau mau memakaikan aku cincinnya Wonnie-ah?"

"Tentu." Mereka melepasnya pelukannya. Siwon mengambil cinci yang berada di kotak biru tadi dan memakaikannya di jari manis Kibum. "Kau milikku selamanya." Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kibum. Kibum yang sudah tau apa maksud Siwon ikut mendekatkan kepalanya sampai bibir mereka bertemu dan tertempel erat seperti perangko.

**...**

Sungmin memandang kearah jendela. Ia memperhatikan dua insan manusia yang tengah berciuman didepan rumah Kibum. "Tck, mereka itu tak tau malu ya? Masa berciuman di jalan umum. Memalukan."

**...**

"YA! CHO SIWON!" Teriakan keras yang memanggil namanya itu mengkagetkan Siwon. Siwon lepas tautan bibir mereka. Wajah dua-dua nya sudah memerah, menahan malu.

"Hmm.. Tadi ada yang memanggil Wonnie.."

"Ah, iya juga." Siwon memandang ke tempat asal suara yang tadi tengah meneriaki namanya.

**Cho Siwon POV**

Aish, kalau suara tadi tak ada pasti kami masih berciuman. Mengganggu saja. Tapi, kalau tak ada yang menyadarkan ku, bisa-bisa kejadian tadi ditonton oleh anak dibawah umur, itu bisa bahaya. Tuhan tak akan memaafkan ku.

"Hmm.. Tadi ada yang memanggil Wonnie.."

"Hmm.. Tadi ada yang memanggil Wonnie.." Kibum berbicara sambil menunduk. Wajah nya juga memerah, seperti efek ciuman. Haha..

"Ah, iya juga." Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku ketempat asal teriakan tadi.

"Eh? Kyunnie?" Aku melihat Kyuhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah aku dan Kibum berdiri. tampangnya sangat aneh, seperti orang yang sedang menahan amarah.

"Dia _dongsaeng_ mu? Tanya Kibum ikut memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang makin lama makin mendekat. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Kyunnie.." panggil ku lembut.

"BERANINYA KAU MENGHIANATI SUNGMIN DENGAN BERCIUMAN DENGAN WANITA LAIN!"

_DUAAKKHH_

Aish, apa maksud anak ini?

Kyuhyun menarik kerah leher baju ku. "Kau!" tangan Kyuhyun sudah siap untuk melakukan tinju keduanya. "YA!" Kibum menarik paska Kyuhyun untuk menjauhi ku. Aku mengelap darah yang keluar sedikit dari sudut mulut ku.

"Apa maksud mu memukul tunangan ku, _eoh?_" Tanya lantang Kibum. Sebenarnya aku senang mendengar pertanyaan Kibum. Bukankah itu berarti dia benar-benar mempecayaiku? Hahaha..

"_Mworago?_ Tunangan? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Sejak hari ini. Kau kan _dongsaeng_ nya. Kenapa kau tega memukul _hyung_ mu, _eoh_?

'Sejak kapan Kibummie jadi cerewet?'

"Tck, jangan percaya dia." Kyuhyun memandang ku remeh. "Dia membohongi mu." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"YA! Kapan aku berbohong? Berbohong itu dosa, _babo." _Aku mendekati Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang dari tadi mengacuhkan ku.

Kyuhyun menatap ku remeh. "Aku tanya pada mu. Berapa _yeojachingu_ mu?

"Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Tentu saja hanya satu. Yaitu KIM KIBUM." Ku tekankan nama Kibum agar dia bisa mendengar degan jelas.

Sungmin yang dari tadi mendengar keributan di jalan langsung keluar dari rumahnya dan mendekat ke arah ku, Kyuhyun dan Kibum

"Terus, Lee Sungmin tu siapa?" tanya nya Kyuhyun lagi. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia tanya Sungminnie?

"Lee Sungmin? Sungminnie itu sepupu ku." Jawab Kibum

"Ya! Kalian kenapa ribut sih? _OMO!_ Siwonnie, wajah kuda mu kenapa?" Sungmin yang melihat ada darah disudut bibir ku langsung menarik dagu ku dan memperhatikan luka kecil itu. Apa-apaan anak ini? Dia ini khawatir atau ingin mengejekku sih?

**Cho Siwon POV End**

"Ya, Kibummie.. Siapa yang memukul si kuda ini?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Ia menatap Kibum meminta penjelasan. Kibum hanya menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun sebagai tersangka utama.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia telah melipat kedua tangannya didadanya. "Kau! Kenapa memukul _Hyung_ mu sendiri?" Tanya Sungmin tegas. Nyali Kyuhyun langsung menciut mendengar pertanyaan tegas Sungmin. "Aku hanya terlalu kesal dengan Siwon _Hyung_, Sungminnie.." ucap Kyuhyun jujur.

"Kenapa kau kesal dengannya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia tak ingin melihat ekpresi terluka Sungmin. "Karena dia telah menduakan mu."

"_MWO!_" Siwon, Kibum, dan Sungmin berteriak bersamaan. Membuat telinga Kyuhyun sakit.

"Kalian bertiga punya ikatan batin ya sampai-sampai teriak pun bareng?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya.

Mereka bertiga menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Siapa yang kau maksud telah menduakan ku Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, si Siwonnie _Hyung_. Mana mungkin aku." Kyuhyun masih berbicara dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan si Kuda meringki' ini menjadi pacar ku? Dibayar pun aku tak mau, huh!" Sungmin melirik Siwon yang tengah meng-aduh ini dan itu pada Kibum.

"Ya! Sungminnie, aku bukan kuda. Kenapa kau sama dengan Kyuhyun sih suka memanggil ku kuda?" Siwon sewot mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Bummie, aku tampan kan? Kenapa dua orang ini senang memanggil ku kuda, _Chagi_?"

Dua orang –_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin_- yang dari tadi tengah menyaksikan adegan aneh dengan main cast Siwon dan Kibum memandang jijik kearah SiBum. 'Aku ingin muntah!' batin KyuMin

"Jadi.. Kau bukan.."

"Tentu saja bukan. Kenapa kau berani sekali mengatakan aku pacar nya? Bermimpi pun aku tak sudi." Ucap Sungmin kesal. "Ya, Tuhan.. Ya! Siwon _Hyung_! Kenapa waktu itu kau mengatakan Sungmin pacar mu?" Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon yang dari tadi tengah bermanja-manja pada Kibum.

"Aku memang sering mengatakan itu. Aku bahkan mengatakan itu ke setiap namja yang bertanya 'Kau siapanya Sungmin?'. Ya kan Kibummie?" Ungkap Siwon panjang lebar, Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya menyutujui ucapan Siwon. Membuat Kyuhyun cengo, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?

"Kenapa kau tidak marah saat Siwon _hyung_ mengucapkan itu? Pertanyaan itu yang dari tadi menghantui pikirannya.

"Buat apa marah? Aku percaya Siwonnie dan Sungminnie. Lagi pula kau tak dengar ucapan Sungmin tadi? Bahkan dibayar pun dia tak mau berpacaran dengan Siwonnie."

"Lagian, kenapa cuma gara-gara itu kau memukul ku?" Tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun. Siwon sebal dengan tindakan Kyuhyun. Padahal tadi ia barusan berciuman dengan Kibummie, masa habis ciuman langsung kena pukul?

_PLETAAKK_

"Aww! Kibummie, kenapa kau menyakitiku? Apa salah ku?" Siwon mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tadi barusan diberi jitakan sayang oleh Kibum.

"Kau itu _babo_ atau apa? Sudah jelas Kyuhyun itu menyukai Sungminnie. Memang kau tak bisa lihat?"

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar perkataan Kibum. "Cho Kyuhyun menyukai ku?"

"Ne, Sungminnie.. Sangat jelas tercetak diwajahnya kalau dia tengah jatuh cinta padamu." Jelas Kibum pada Sungmin. Siwon hanya cengo mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Adik ku jatuh cinta pada Sungminnie? Ternyata _uri_ Kyunnie sudah besar." Siwon mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum senang melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak sama sekali membantah ucapan Kibum, Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang agak memanas, 'Malu donk kalau dilihat orang.' Ucap Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendekat pada Kyuhyun. "Kau menyukai ku, Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menatap mata bulat Sungmin. Sebagai seorang pria yang gentle ia harus berani untuk menatap wajah _yeoja_ yang tengah dicintainya kan?. "Ehmm.. _Ne,_ Sungminnie."

Sungmin terus menatap mata sipit tapi gak sipit-sipit amat milik Kyuhyun, mencari kebenaran.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin. "Aku tau kau belum mencintai ku. Tapi aku akan membuat mu jatuh cinta pada ku. Aku janji. Kau mau kan?." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. SiBum yang dari tadi melihat adegan romantis KyuMin hanya dibuat cengo oleh mereka. "Wonnie.. Ini seperti yang ada di drama-drama" Bisik Kibum pelan di telinga Siwon. Siwon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menyutujui ucapan Kibum.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki tampan muncul dihadapan KyuMin dan Sibum. Ia melepas tangan Sungmin yang dari tadi di pegang Kyuhyun secara paksa. "Aku tidak setuju! Lee Sungmin milikku."

**TBC..**

**Mian update nya lama. Sebenarnya aku dari kemaren-kemaren uda niat mau lanjutin fict ini, tapi waktu itu lagi ga ada ide. Mungkin ini efek ujian, haha..**

**Kalian uda tau kan siapa yeojachingu aslinya Siwon? Hehehe..**

**Aku rasa ini banyak SiBum deh.. Ya nga?**

**Part ini gimana? Di part ini aku pengen memperjelas hubungan mereka, supaya ga bingung. Apa udah jelas?**

**Buat yang udah review jeongmal gomawo.. aku senang kalian menghargai fict buatan aku. ^^**

**Minta Review donk.. Kalo di review aku bakal semangat buat lanjutin ficti ini.**

**Buat yang ga punya account kan bisa review lewat guess, jadi gak perlu jadi silent readers. Oke?**

**ALL READERS, THANK YOU.. AND SILENT READERS, PLEASE REVIEW^^**

**Ada yang pengen lanjut? Aku minta review nya.. ^^**

**GOMAWO^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : I Got U**

**...**

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki tampan muncul dihadapan KyuMin dan Sibum. Ia melepas tangan Sungmin yang dari tadi di pegang Kyuhyun secara paksa. "Aku tidak setuju! Lee Sungmin milikku."

Semua menatap pada sosok lelaki yang tengah menggenggam tangan Sungmin.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Seorang lelaki yang datang entah dari mana tiba-tiba mengklaim bahwa Lee Sungmin ku milik nya? Hey? Apa dia tidak waras? Lihat saja tampangnya, sudah seperti berumur 30 tahun. Mana mungkin Sungminnie ku itu miliknya. Tapi dilihat dari pakaian yang dikenakannya ia tak seperti orang miskin. Aku rasa dia orang kaya yang habis kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"_Ahjussi_.."

Eh? Siwon _hyung_ mengenal lelaki tua ini?

_BRUKK_

Sungmin menerjang kuat lelaki itu. Ia tengah memeluknya kuat, seakan-akan tidak ingin melepas lelaki yang tengah dipeluknya itu.

"Sungminnie.. Kau lucu sekali.." Lelaki itu membalas pelukan Sungmin, ia tersenyum senang dengan perlakuan Sungmin. Apa hubungan mereka? Apa benar Sungmin itu miliknya? Ah, melihat pemandangan ini membuat ku bingung. Masa Sungmin mau dengan seorang _Ahjusshi_? Badannya lumayan gemuk lagi, sangat tidak sebanding dengan ku. Aku jauh lebih tampan dan badan ku ini tinggi dan tidak gemuk. Aku persis seorang model, hahaha..

"Kangin _Ahjussi_.. Aku juga merindukan mu.." Ucap Kibum.

"Hahahaha.."

**Kyuhyun POV END**

"Kangin _Ahjussi_.. Aku juga merindukan mu.." Kibum ikut menghambur dalam pelukan Sungmin dan Kangin, mereka bertiga berpelukan erat. Untung saja mereka tidak berpelukan sambil loncat-loncat, kalau tidak adegan ini akan mirip dengan adegan teletubies.

"Hahahaha.." Suara tertawa Kyuhyun membuat semua menatap kearah nya.

"Eh?" Sepertinya Kyuhyun baru sadar dengan tingkah aneh yang baru saja ia lakukan.

'Gara-gara memikirkan tubuh ku yang seperti model ini, aku jadi terlihat bodoh.' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, _babo_?" Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun dan menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, Kyuhyun malah asik mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Hey, aku tau itu tidak sakit. Tak usah berlebihan begitu, Kyunnie.."

Kyuhyun memandang sebal kearah Siwon."Tak sakit apanya? Lihat tangan besar mu itu, mau pakai kekuatan kecil juga akan terasa sakit jika tangannya sebesar milik mu. Dasar Kuda aneh!"

"Eh, benarkah? Maaf kan aku Kyunnie.. Aku tak mengira akan sakit."

Kibum melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap sebal kearah _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng _itu. "Ya! Kalian berdua merusak moment kami!" Bentak Kibum tidak terlalu keras tapi mampu membuat Siwon dan Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Siwon. "Siwon _hyung, _apa benar dia _yeojachingu_ mu? Dia tampak mengerikan." Ucap Kyuhyun jujur. Siwon dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya menyutujui ucapan Kyuhyun. Entah ucapan yang mana yang ia setujui, antara Kibum adalah _yeojachingu_ nya atau Kibum memang tampak mengerikan, hanya Siwon yang tahu.

Kangin melepas paksa lengan Sungmin yang dari tadi tak mau lepas dari tubuh besarnya. "Sudah lah, Kibum.. Ngomong-ngomong dia siapa? Aku tak pernah melihatnya."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan lelaki yang mengklaim Sungmin adalah miliiknya.

"Wha-"

'What? Bahkan tukang sayur yang berkelamin namja dan selalu berkeliaran di perumahan ku saja mengenalku, bagaimana bisa lelaki gemuk ini tak kenal Cho Kyuhyun the Charm Prince?' Lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Dia Cho Kyuhyun, _Appa.._" Ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar agak narsis atau malu-maluin mungkin lebih tepatnya di potong dengan suara lembut Sungmin.

"_Appa?_" Tanya Kyuhyun. Berterima kasihnya Cho Kyuhyun kepada Lee Sungmin yang dengan cepat memotong ucapannya, kalau tidak ia akan langsung di tolak calon _Appa_ nya untuk menjadi menantu sekaligus suami dari Sungmin.

"Ne, aku _Appa_ Sungmin. Lee Kangin _imnida_." Kangin mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan itu dan menjabatnya dengan sopan. "Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_."

"Dia _dongsaeng_ ku _ahjussi_." Siwon mengacak pelan rambut Kyuhyun dan tersenyum bangga.

"Aku bisa lihat, dia juga tinggi seperti mu, haha.."

"Ehm, _Appa.._ Kenapa bisa tau aku disini?" Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat sang _Appa_ tersenyum kecil. Entah apa maksud dari senyuman itu, tapi Sungmin yakin _Appa_ nya telah melakukan sesuatu terhadap hidupnya. "_Appa_ sudah memindahkan kuliah mu ke Universitas SooMan, kau senang kan sayang? _Appa_ sudah menepati janji _appa_. Jadi mulai besok kau sudah bisa memulai aktifitas mu."

Mata Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melebar mendengar pernyataan sang _Appa_. Lho? Kenapa Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan terkejut? Bukannya seharusnya Sungmin saja?

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

Entah kebetulan atau takdir, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengucapkan kata 'kenapa' dengan serentak. Dan membuat keduanya menoleh saling menatap. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Seharusnya aku saja." Ucap Sungmin tidak suka pada Kyuhyun. "Kenapa memangnya? Aku juga kuliah disana." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Seharusnya aku saja." Ucap Sungmin dengan nada kesal. "Kenapa memangnya? Aku juga kuliah disana." Jawab ku santai. Ya, aku juga kuliah disana. Di Universitas SooMan, tempat orang-orang pintar berkumpul.

"Mwo? Kau juga disana? Bukannya disana tidak terima orang bodoh?" Ucapan itu terkesan polos karena keluar dari mulut Sungmin, tapi cukup untuk menohok hati ku. Apa katanya tadi? Disana tidak terima orang bodoh? Dengan kata lain dia mengatai ku bodoh bukan? Aish, Lee Sungmin keterlaluan! Asal tahu saja ya, aku ini juara satu olimpiade Matematika se-Korea. Bisa-bisanya dia bilang aku bodoh. Kalau saja tak ada _Appa_ nya, sudah kupastikan dia akan menarik kata-katanya lagi.

"Hey, Sungminnie.. Kyunnie ini sangat pintar MTK." Terima kasih kepada suara siapalah itu, aku menyandarkan badanku di tiang listrik dan menyunggingkan senyum menawan ku pada mereka semua. Hahaha.. jadi aku tak perlu untuk berbangga-bangga di depan Sungmin dan _Appa_ nya.

" Kau jangan salah, nilai MTK nya paling tinggi di kelasnya."

_GUBRAK!_

Hampir saja aku terjatuh mendengar ucapan si Kuda liar itu. Dia bukan _Hyung_ yang baik. Sebaiknya jangan kalian tiru, teman.

"Jadi begitu.."

Lupakan saja!

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**...**

Matahari hari ini bersinar sangat terik seolah melarang semua umat manusia untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Begitu pula dengan Kibum. Hari ini dia telah bersiap untuk membuka prakteknya lagi yang selama ini Sungmin gantikan. Kibum melirik jam tangannya, tepat pukul jam 9.

'Saatnya kembali bekerja' Kibum tersenyum penuh arti berharap hari ini ada pasien yang akan datang. Apa Kibum menginginkan banyak orang yang datang ke prakteknya? Bukannya dengan kata lain Kibum ingin banyak orang yang menderita sakit gigi? Tidak.. Bukan begitu maksud Kibum, ia hanya merasa jika ada pasien yang datang akan menyenangkan. Berarti ilmu yang selama bertahun-tahun ia dalami berguna, bukankah itu menyenangkan?

_KRIING_

Lonceng yang menandakan ada orang yang bertamu terdengar di telinga Kibum. Kibum dengan semangat melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Ia sangat berharap yang datang adalah seorang pasien yang akan di obati olehnya. Tapi raut semangatnya langsung hilang seketika melihat wajah Cho Kyuhyun.

'Untuk apa dia datang kesini?' Batin Kibum.

"_Annyeong_, Kibum _noona_.." Sapa Kyuhyun tersenyum ramah. Kibum membalas senyum Kyuhyun. "Ada apa pagi-pagi kesini, Kyuhyun?" Tanya Kibum lembut. Ia harus terkesan ramah dan lembut di depan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencari Sungminnie." Jawaban Kyuhyun membuat dirinya bingung.

"Sungmin? Dia tidak disini.."

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. "Ha? Gak disini? Ini kan rumahnya." Kibum tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Aku rasa dia tak memberitahu mu."

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin itu tidak tinggal disini. Ini adalah rumah ku. Dan Sungmin sudah pasti tinggalnya dirumahnya. Dia tinggal disini itu cuma menggantikan pekerjaan ku."

"_Mwo?_" Kibum memutar badan Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya kuat untuk pergi dari rumahnya.

"Ya!-"

"Aku akan mengirimu alamatnya. Sudah sana pergi!" Kyuhyun tidak menuruti perkataan Kibum, ia malah memandang Kibum aneh. "Memang _noona_ tau nomor ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Kibum tersenyum manis. "Tentu, masa aku tak punya nomor calon adik ipar ku sendiri."

"_Mwo_? Adik ipar?!"

**...**

Kyuhyun bergegas melajukan mobilnya ke alamat yang sudah Kibum kirimi. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, ia berada di depan pagar besar milik keluarga Lee.

"Aku rasa _Ahjussi_ itu kaya juga."

Dengan mantap Kyuhyun langkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki pekarangan rumah Sungmin dan menekan bel yang terletak di pintu masuk.

_CEKLEK_

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih sangat cantik membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

'Aku rasa dia Nyonya Lee.'

Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan kearah wanita paruh baya itu. "_Annyeonghaseo,_ Cho Kyuhyun _imnida.._" Nyonya Lee hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi perkenalan Kyuhyun. "Aku kesini untuk mencari Sungmin. Apa Sungmin ada?" Tanya Kyuhyun sopan. Kenapa sikap Kyuhyun yang saat ini sangat berbeda kepada Siwon? Bukankah Nyonya Lee dan Cho Siwon sama-sama lebih tua dari Kyuhyun? Ah.. Siapa yang tahu.

"Minnie ada kok. K_endae, _kau siapanya Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun memberikan senyum yang selama ini digilai oleh _yeoja-yeoja_ di kampusnya kepada Nyonya Lee. "Aku pasien Sungmin dan akan menjadi calon menantu anda."

_Uhuk!_

"_Ommo_! _Gwenchana, Ahjumma_?" Kyuhyun langsung mendekati Nyonya Lee dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

"_Gwenchana._" Jawab Nyonya Lee pelan. Ucapan Kyuhyun hampir membuatnya tersedak permen yang sedang dimakannya. "Ah, iya.. Silahkan masuk." Ajak nyonya Lee. Kyuhyun mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa tamu milik keluarga Lee.

"Sungminnie sedang mandi, dia baru bangun tidur. Apa kau satu kampus dengannya?"

"_Ne_, aku satu kampus dengan Sungminnie." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum pada Nyonya Lee.

"Kau anak yang sopan." Puji nyonya Lee.

"Ah, _Kamshamida_.." Ingin Kyuhyun berteriak keras sekarang juga. Itu artinya nyonya Lee menyukainya. Ini kemajuan yang pesat bukan?

"Eomma.."

"Sungminnie.. Dari tadi Kyuhyun sudah menunggu mu, _chagi_.."

Sungmin dengan cepat berlari menuruni tangga besar rumahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja menjemput mu. Bukankah sekarang kau kuliah satu kampus dengan ku?"

"Tapi-"

"Minnie, Kyuhyun sudah dari tadi menunggu mu. Cepat sana berangkat." Telak sudah. Sungmin yang menganut ideologi 'Tidak Boleh Membantah Orang Tua' hanya menuruti perkataan sang _eomma_.

"_Ahjumma_, kami berangkat dulu ya.. _Annyeong.._"

"_Annyeong, Eomma.."_

Nyonya Lee mengulum senyum dibibir tipisnya sambil memandang kepergian KyuMin. "Dia anak yang baik dan sopan. Sepertinya dia juga cerdas."

**...**

Suasana di kampus baru Sungmin saat ini sedang aneh. Sungmin yang merasa gelisah hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak peduli jika nanti ia menabrak tembok ataupun terjatuh, yang terpenting olehnya adalah orang-orang berhenti melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti mencabik-cabik tubuh Sungmin. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sungmin ketakutan, bagaimana jika ini nyata?

"Tenang saja, mereka tak akan mencabik-cabik tubuh mulus mu itu." Sungmin melotot pada Kyuhyun yang sedang terkekeh meihat ekspresi Sungmin. "Jangan berekspresi begitu.. Nanti orang-orang tergoda dengan mu." Sungmin merubah tatapan melototnya menjadi cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut juga, aku jadi ingin mencium mu." Sungmin tersentak langsung berhenti. Kyuhyun yang merasa Sungmin tak ada disamping menoleh kebelakang.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan mencubit pipinya gemas. "Ahh.. Kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku jadi beneran ingin mencium mu."

Kyuhyun terus mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Sungmin. "Aku benar-benar ingin mencium mu.."

"ANDWE!" Dengan sigap Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun untuk menjauhinya sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar terlalu dekat dengannya. Kyuhyun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Berani mendekat kupatahkan leher mu!"

**...**

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada di kampus yang sama, mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Walaupun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selalu beda jam mata kuliah, mereka tetap saling setia menunggu. Hubungan antara Kyuhyun dan keluarga Lee pun sangat baik. Sepertinya rencana 'pedekate' Kyuhyun berjalan sangat lancar. Saat ini pun mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu di taman berdua. Sungmin sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. Kim dengan serius. Kyuhyun yang duduk tepat didepannya hanya terus memandangi Sungmin dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirnya.

**Kyuhyun POV**

'Sungmin ku cantik sekali' Puji ku dalam hati. Ingin sebenarnya aku mengucapkan langsung ke Sungmin, tapi apa tadi? Aku mengatakan 'Sungmin ku'? Bisa-bisa salah satu tubuh ku besok berwarna biru karena pukulan Sungmin. Ternyata ucapan Sungmin sebulan lalu itu serius, walaupun dia tidak benar-benar mematahkan leher ku. Tapi dia mendendang tulang betis ku dengan kuat. Ah, aku tak akan pernah mau merasakan itu lagi.

"Apa yang kau lihat, eoh?"

Kualihkan pandangan ku ke arah lain. "Tidak ada." Tiba-tiba ia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Huh, aku tau dari tadi kau memandangi ku dengan tampang bodoh."

"Seharusnya tadi aku memfoto jawah bodoh mu itu! Hahaha.." Aku sih senang-senang saja melihat Sungmin tertawa lepas begitu, tapi masalahnya dia menertawai ku. Dimana harga diri Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan dan menawan ini?

Aku hanya cemberut mendengar perkataannya. "Diam!"

"Hahaha.. Kau lucu sekali Kyunnie.."

_BLUSH_

Aku rasa wajah ku merona. Ah, ini terbalik! Seharusnya yang seperti ini _yeoja_! Bukan _namja_!

'Bahaya kalau dia tau aku merona!'

Aku segera mengeluarkan PSP ku dari dalam tas dan mulai memainkannya. Aku sedikit meliriknya dengan ekor mata ku. Dia tengah memandang ku dengan cemberut. Posenya saat ini sangat imut. Dengan bibir yang dipoutkan dan pipi yang agak di kembungkan. Oh, Tuhan.. Ingin sekali aku mencoba bibir itu.. Tapi kapan?

"GAME OVER!" Sial! Aku serius, aku paling benci jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut PSP hitam ku.

"Tahu rasa kau Kyunnie.. Hahaha.."

"Ya! Sungminnie, kau menyebalkan!"

Sungmin tersenyum sambil menutup buku-bukunya. "_Arra!_ Sudah beribu-ribu orang yang mengatakan itu pada ku." Ia masukkan sebagian bukunya dalam tasnya dan menyodorkan buku yang lumayan berat pada ku.

"Nih.." Aku menatap Sungmin bertanya tapi tetap mengambilnya. Lalu Sungmin tersenyum manis pada ku. "Aku titip di tas mu, ya Kyunnie.." Oh, My! Dia menatap ku dengan tatapan mautnya! Sial, kalau begini terus aku jadi seperti budaknya.

Ku hembuskan napas ku pelan. "Aku letak di mobil saja ya, Sungminnie.." Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh. Benar kan? Sungmin ku memang paling imut.

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu disini ya.. Habis itu kita jalan ke toko Ice Cream yang baru buka disana ya.."

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**Sungmin POV**

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu disini ya.. Habis itu kita jalan ke toko Ice Cream yang baru buka disana ya.."

"Tentu, sayang." Kyuhyun langsung berlari menjauhi ku setelah mengatakan kata 'sayang' tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucunya itu. Sudah hampir sebulan ini hari-hari ku selalu di isi dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun benar-benar baik pada ku. Dan aku sangat nyaman bersamanya, ya walaupun dia sering menggoda ku. Setiap Kyuhyun menggoda ku, rasanya wajah ku langsung memanas dan mendidih. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat kalau sudah merasa begitu.

"Fuuhh.." Aku merinding. Aku merasa ada yang meniup tengkuk ku. Pasti itu si Cho! Awas kau, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Ya!-"

_CHU_~

"_Annyeong_ Sungminnie ku yang cantik.."

**END?**

**Sorry update nya. Ini karena aku harus persiapan ujian di tambah laptop suka eror-_-**

**Sorry juga kalau banyak typo ^^ Aku juga manusia, jadi udah pasti gak mungkin ada yang sempurna.**

**Pertama, aku mau nanya dulu.. Chapter ini gimana? Ada yang mau lanjut? Atau udah sampai disini aja ceritanya?**

**Kedua, ThanKyu for all Readers.. ThanKyu for your review.. Aku senang baca review kalian ^^**

**Caranya ngereview gampang kok, tinggal pencet kotak review yang ada di bawah. Dan gak harus punya akun kok.. gampang kan?**

**Sekali lagi, ALL READERS, THANK YOU.. AND SILENT READERS, PLEASE REVIEW^^**

**Ada yang pengen lanjut? Review nya dulu.. ^^**

**GOMAWO^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : I Got U**

**...**

"_Annyeong_ Sungminnie ku yang cantik.." Aku kenal benar suara ini. Dia, Jungmo ku.. Jungmo ku yang dulu pergi telah kembali.

"Hey.. Sungminnie.." Ini nyata kan? Benar-benar nyata kan?

"Apa aku harus mencium mu lagi, eoh?" Aku rasa ini benar-benar nyata. Aku langsung menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukan ku.

"Kau benar-benar Jungmo kan?"

Jungmo membalas pelukan ku. "Ini aku, Jungmo mu yang tampan." Ku lepaskan pelukan kami dan tersenyum manis pada nya. "Biar aku lihat dulu." Kemudian aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di wajah Jungmo.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama. "Tampan dan sangat tinggi." Ya, sekarang Jungmo bertambah tinggi dan juga tampan dengan rambut blondenya. Aku sangat menyukai penampilannya yang sekarang.

"Kau tambah cantik Sungminnie.."

Aku tersenyum mendengar gombalannya, dulu hampir setiap hari dia mengatakan 'Kau bertambah cantik.' pada ku. "Tentu, aku dari dulu memang cantik." Jawab ku pede. Kenapa? Aku kan memang cantik.

"Ah, iya. Kenapa tadi kau tiba-tiba mencium pipi ku?"

"Aku gemas melihat pipi mu, hahaha.."

Aku heran kenapa orang-orang suka sekali dengan pipi ku. Kyunnie selalu bilang pipi ku menggemaskan dan ia selalu berhasil membuatnya jadi berwarna merah. Merah bukan berarti sakit. Kyunnie bahkan tak pernah menyakiti tubuh ku. Dia hanya membelai pipi ku dengan lembut, dan itu membuat pipi ku memerah! Aku selalu merona jika Kyunnie membelai pipi ku begitu. Ah, aku jadi ingat Kyunnie.

'Kenapa dia belum kembali?'

**Sungmin POV End**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Setelah meletakkan buku tebal milik Sungmin aku langsung kembali ke tempat Sungmin. Aku heran, kenapa Sungmin selalu membawa buku-buku tebal itu. Padahal aku sendiri jarang bawa buku. Kaki ku terus melangkah ke taman tempat Sungmin menunggu ku. Ah, itu dia! Tapi, siapa itu yang ada di belakangnya?

'Dia sepertinya bukan-'

"Apa-apaan itu?!" Seru ku marah.

Dia mencium pipi Sungmin dan apa lagi sekarang? Sungmin memeluknya erat. Siapa lelaki itu?  
Aku terus memperhatikan mereka berdua dari jauh. Sekarang Sungmin meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajah lelaki itu. Mereka kelihatan sangat dekat. Aku menundukkan wajah ku. Aku tak sanggup melihat mereka. Mereka tampak seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran. Ku sentuh dada ku, disini seperti ada orang yang sedang mencabik-cabik hati ku. Rasanya lumayan sakit.

**Kyuhyun POV End**

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan meninggalkan Sungmin bersama Jungmo. Ia berbalik menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya berada.

"Kyunnie-ah.." Sungmin berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang tidak mendengar panggilannya.

Sungmin memegangi dadanya sambil ngos-ngosan. "Hosh..Hosh.. Kalau dengan ini juga tidak berhasil, keterlaluan!" Dikeluarkannya bola baseball dari dalam tasnya dan dilemparnya tepat ke arah Kyuhyun

_BUKK_!

"AAAARRRGGHH!" Suara teriakan Kyuhyun menggelegar hampir ke seluruh penjuru kampus. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sedang berada di taman menatap horor ke arah Kyuhyun. Sang pangeran kampus tampak sangat mengerikan. Tapi hanya Sungmin sepertinya yang tidak peduli. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang dan senyum yang menghias di wajah cantiknya.

Kyuhyun terus mengusap kepala belakangnya dengan kuat. Ia sangat merasa kesakitan, di hati, di kepala serta di tangannya.

"Sialan!" Kyuhyun terus mengumpat orang yang berani-beraninya melempar kepalanya yang jenius ini dengan bola baseball.

" YA! SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR BOLA SEKEN INI, EOH?!"

Sungmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang murka. "Kyunnie.. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan watados-_-

"Eh, Sungminnie?" Seakan tersadar dari mimpi buruk, Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Apa sangat sakit, Kyunnie?" Tanya nya agak khawatir.

'Aku rasa tadi aku terlalu bersemangat.' batin Sungmin. Ia tak menyangka akan terjadi begini. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena tindakan lembut Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Um, ini sakit sekali Sungminnie.."

"Ayo kita pulang." Sungmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya menuju mobil Kyuhyun.

"Aww.. Min.."

Sungmin langsung memeriksa kedua tangan Kyuhyun. "Ya ampun, tangan mu juga berdarah. Apa tadi kau terjatuh?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Ayo cepat. Kau harus segera ku obati." Lanjut Sungmin menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang tidak luka.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah! Kita makan Ice Cream nya kapan-kapan saja. Yang terpenting kepala dan tangan mu harus di obati dulu." Sungmin menghentikan jalannya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa kepala mu berdarah juga? Tidak kan?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Sungmin sangat khawatir dengn keadaan Kyuhyun. Ia takut Kyuhyun hilang ingatan dan melupakannya.

"_Gwenchana_.." Balas Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum tulus pada Sungmin. Ada rasa senang dalam hatinya melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang khawatir.

"Hentikan seringaian mu itu!"

"Siapa yang berseringai? Aku tersenyum _babo._"

"Senyuman mu mengerikan."

"Ya!-" Sungmin langsung membekam mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Luka mu harus segera ku obati."

**...**

"Argghhh.. Argghhh.."

"Sssttt.. Min.. Sakit.."

"Diam lah, Cho! Kau berlebihan!" geram Sungmin. Ia menekan kuat lengan Kyuhyun yang berdarah.

"Awww! Kau niat mengobati ku gak sih Min?"

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Habis aku kesal dengan mu." Sungmin menggembungkan kedua pipi chubby nya. Aku senang sekali melihat wajah cemberutnya. Dia begitu menggemaskan. Dia seperti boneka hidup, haha..

"Hmm.. Kyu.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sudah memaafkan orang yang sudah melempar mu itu?" Sungmin bertanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa dia bertanya begitu? Memang sih sebenarnya aku kesal dengan si pelempar kurang kerjaan itu, tapi jika begini bisa membuat Sungmin jadi sangat perhatian dengan ku kenapa aku harus marah? Seharusnya aku berterima kasih dengan si pelempar kurang kerjaan itu, atau aku harus berterima kasih dengan si bola baseball? Karena jika tak ada bola kurang ajar itu, Sungmin tak akan seperti ini dengan ku. Aku bisa lihat kalau Sungmin menyayangi ku.

"Masih." Jabab ku bohong. Sungmin memandang ku sambil menggigit bibirnya.

'Apa dia mencoba menggoda ku?'

"Tak bisakah kau maafkan dia?" Asal kalian tau, saat ini dia sedang memegang tangan ku dengan puppy eyes nya. Sangat menggemaskan!

"Tak bisa!" Aku penasaran, kenapa dia begitu memaksa ku untuk memaafkan si pelaku. Genggaman tangannya tambah kuat.

"Kumohon, Kyu.."

Hmm.. Aku rasa ini kesempatan yang bagus, harus ku manfaatkan. "Kau mau aku memaafkannya?" Sungmin mengangguk imut. "Ada syaratnya.." Aku tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya.

"Apa?"

"_Ppopo_.."

"_Mwo?_" Mata Sungmin melebar mendengar permintaan ku. Jika saja aku bisa mendapat bibir itu, aku akan ikut ke gereja bersama si anak Tuhan.

"_Wae_? Kau tak lihat tangan dan kepala ku ini? Bisa saja aku geger otak dan berubah menjadi orang bodoh karena bola seken itu." Itu benar bukan? Sungmin tampak menimang-nimang permintaan ku. Ayolah, Sungminnie ku yang cantik dan imut.. Turutilah permintaan Cho Kyuhyun nan tampan ini..

"Kenapa aku harus mencium mu?"

"Kenapa aku harus memaafkan dia?" Ya, pertanyaan itu yang dari tadi melayang-layang di pikiran ku. Kenapa Sungminnie bersikeras meminta ku untuk memaafkan si pelaku itu. Apa dia temannya Sungmin? Setau ku Sungmin hanya memiliki aku deh..

"Toh dia juga tidak minta maaf dan tidak bertanggung jawab. " Lanjut ku.

"_Arraseo._" Mata ku berbinar mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Sungmin? Mau mencium ku?

"Aku akan mencium pipi mu." Lanjutnya. Tak masalah, selama aku masih jenius, aku pasti bisa membalikkan semuanya dan mendapatkan bibir manis itu. Hahaha..

Sungmin langsung mendekatkan kepalanya perlahan ke pipi ku. Aku rasa aku punya ide bagus.

Saat bibir Sungmin hampir menyentuh kulit pipi ku, aku langsung menoleh dan BINGO! Aku tepat sasaran. Dapat kurasakan bibir Sungmin menempel di bibir ku. Sungmin hanya diam tak membalas ciuman ku. Aku mulai membimbing Sungmin untuk mengikuti alur permainan ku. Aku terus menjilat bibir bawah dan atas Sungmin. Bibirnya sangat lembut, aku rasa ini akan membuat ku candu untuk terus mencobanya.

_CEKLEK_

"YA!"

**Kyuhyun POV End**

Sungmin langsung melepas bibirnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya malu. Kyuhyun menatap garang ke arah Siwon yang berani-beraninya mengganggu aktivitasnya dan Sungmin.

"Ya! _Hyung_, dimana sopan santun mu? Kenapa tak mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?"

Siwon tampak salah tingkah dan menggaruk kepalanya pelan. "Eh, _mianhae_ Kyu.. Aku lupa."

Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon dan mendorongnya dengan paksa. "Tck! Mengganggu saja! Sana keluar!"

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku bisa sendiri, tak usah dorong-dorong juga." Ucap Siwon sambil membenarkan bajunya yang kusut karena Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung masuk kembali ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan umpatan Siwon.

"Dasar _dongsaeng _tidak sopan. Padahal kan aku ingin mengenalkan dia dengan Jungmo. Huh, kapan-kapan saja deh."

**...**

Kyuhyun terus menatap Sungmin yang sampai sekarang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

'Manisnya.." Batin Kyuhyun senang. Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin untuk menatapnya. Tapi mata Sungmin sama sekali tak mau menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Minnie.. Apa wajahku sangat tampan sampai-sampai kau tak bisa menatapnya?"

Akhirnya Sungmin berani menatap Kyuhyun, tapi dengan tatapan sebal. "Kenapa kau bisa punya kepedeaan tingkat akut sih?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin sudah menatap nya. Sungmin melepas tangan Kyuhyun yang dari tadi masih di dagunya.

"Aku bilang jangan menyeringai begitu! Kenapa kau selalu menyeringai kepada ku?"

"Ya! Aku bukan menyeringai, aku tersenyum! Harus berapa kali sih ku bilang?" Kyuhyun tampak frustasi. Setiap dia mencoba untuk tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin, Sungmin selalu bilang senyuman Kyuhyun itu tampak seperti seringaian.

'Senyum ku selalu berhasil untuk _yeoja-yeoja_ diluar sana, kenapa dengan Sungmin tidak?' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku mau pulang!" Sungmin langsung mengambil tasnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak mengejar Sungmin, ia hanya menatap Sungmin kecewa.

"Apa dia marah karena ciuman itu?"

**...**

Sungmin terus berjalan meninggalkan rumah keluarga Cho. Wajahnya merah padam mengingat ciuman nya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan.."

Sungmin terus berjalan tanpa melihat jalan di depannya. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berciuman dengan Kyunnie?" Ucap Sungmin frustasi.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, dari tadi Cho Kyuhyun tengah mengikutinya. Ia berjalan sambil mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan oleh Sungmin.

"SUNGMIN! AWAS!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras, matanya melotot tanda ia sedang terkejut.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah Sungmin. Di terjangnya tubuh Sungmin sampai mereka terjatuh di aspal. Sungmin kaget dengan pelukan Kyuhyun yang terkesan brutal.

'Untung aku cepat datang.' Batin Kyuhyun. Ia bersyukur berhasil menyelamatkan Sungmin.

"Ming.."

"Kyu.."

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir. "Sakit, Kyu.." Hanya itu jawaban Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung memeriksa seluruh tubuh Sungmin jika ada saja yang terluka. Ia mengecek dengan teliti setiap inci tubuh Sungmin.

'Masih mulus semua kok.'

"Sakit yang mana Minnie-ah?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Ia tak melihat sedikit pun tubuh Sungmin yang lecet. Tapi kenapa Sungmin kesakitan?

"Badan ku, Kyu.."

"Kyu, badan ku sakit kau peluk.." Lanjut Sungmin. Sontak Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. "_Mianhae_.. Aku sangat khawatir tadi."

Sungmin mengambil tasnya dan memunguti buku-bukunya yang berserakan lalu dimasukkannya kedalam tas nya.

"Kenapa tadi kau mendorong ku? Kau ingin membuat ku terluka?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun marah.

"Sungmin-ah.. Kenapa kau marah? Aku kan mencoba untuk menyelamati mu.." Ucap Kyuhyun lesu. Ia tak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin marah padanya.

'Aku kan berniat baik.' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Apa maksud mu menyelamati ku?" Tanya Sungmin, nada bicara nya masih terkesan marah.

"Tentu saja dari mobil merah tadi. Hampir saja kau tertabrak jika aku telat menolong mu." Ungkap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin menautkan alisnya memandang bingung ke arah Kyuhyun. "Mobil? Mobil yang mana?"

"Apa maksud mu mobil yang mana? Jelas-jelas tadi ada mobil yang hampir menabrak mu." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Kau sedang sakit ya? Jelas-jelas dari tadi tak ada mobil yang lewat sini.."

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan membelai kepala Kyuhyun yang tadi terkena bola baseball. "Cho Kyuhyun.." Panggil lembut Sungmin. Tidak ada sedikit pun nada marah disana. "Aku rasa kau butuh istirahat, pulang lah.. Aku bisa memanggil taksi untuk pulang sendiri." Senyuman manis terukir di bibir tipis milik Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghelas napas, akhirnya ia mengalah. "_Arraseo_.. Hati-hati ya.."

'Aku rasa ini efek lemparan ku tadi' Batin Sungmin.

**...**

Sungmin sudah selesai mandi. Saat ini ia sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur king size nya.

"Huh.. Kenapa ciuman tadi tak bisa hilang dari pikiran ku sih?" Sungmin terus memegang bibirnya yang tadi sempat dicicipi oleh bibir Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika besok aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Aku tak bisa!" Sungmin asik bermonolog sendiri sambil memainkan boneka bunny pink nya.

_Drrttt.. Drrttt.. Drrttt.._

**Kyunnie^^  
Calling**

Sungmin hanya memandangi SmartPhone nya dengan gelisah. Ia tak berniat untuk mengangkatnya.

"Aku tak bisa mengangkatnya. Aku rasa aku akan gugup jika bicara dengannya."

"_Mianhae_, Kyu.. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya.."

**...**

Kyuhyun terus mengotak-atik SmartPhone nya. Ia tengah mencoba menghubungi Sungmin tapi Sungmin sama sekali tidak menjawabnya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat sih?"

"Oh, Sungmin.. Apa dia marah pada ku?" Sama seperti Sungmin, Kyuyun juga asik bermonolog ria di kamarnya.

"Aku harus meminta penjelasannya besok!"

**...**

Pagi ini meja makan keluarga Lee dipenuhi dengan banyak makanan. Sungmin tengah memilih-milih makanan apa yang akan disantapnya. Sang _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ tersenyum melihat tingkah anak satu-satunya ini yang terkesan imut.

"Aku akan makan yang ini saja." Sungmin mengambil sandwich dan diletakkan di piringnya. Keluarga Lee makan dengan tenang saat ini.

"Selamat pagi, _Eomma.."_ Seorang _namja_ berwajah tampan dan bertubuh tinggi menghampiri meja makan keluarga Lee.

"Selamat pagi Jungmo-ah.." Nyonya Lee tersenyum melihat kedatangan Jungmo. Seketika Sungmin langsung menelan makanannya dan berteriak pada Jungmo. "Ya! Dia _eomma _ku, bukan_ eomma_ mu!"

Kangin hanya tertawa kecil melihat Sungmin dan Jungmo.

Jungmo memilih mengalah melihat Sungmin melotot padanya. "_Arra.. Arra.._ Cepat lah Minnie-ah.. Kita harus berangkat ke kampus."

Sungmin meminum airnya cepat. "Kau satu kampus dengan ku Jungmo-ah?"

"_Appa_ kan pernah janji, jika Jungmo kembali, Sungminnie akan satu sekolah ataupun kampus dengan Jungmo." Terang Kangin. Sungmin hanya mangut-mangut tanda mengerti.

Jungmo menarik kursi di sebelah Sungmin dan duduk disana. "Cepat lah Sungminnie.. Aku harus bertemu dengan Mr. Kim dulu."

Sungmin pun beranjak dari kursinya dan membenarkan pakaiannya. "Ayo kita berangkat.."

"_Eomma.. Appa.._ Aku pergi dulu ya.."

"_Annyeonghaseo, Ahjussi.. Ahjumma.."_

Jungmo menarik Sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum membalas perlakuan Jungmo. Saat Jungmo membuka pintu, terlihatnya seorang _namja_ luar biasa tampan dengan jaket kulit yang tengah dikenakannya memandang ke arah tautan tangan Sungmin dan Jungmo.

"Kyunnie.." Sungmin kaget dengan kedatanggan Kyuhyun. Ia tak tau kenapa bisa melupakan Kyuhyun.

'Bagaimana bisa aku lupa dengan Kyuhyun? Sungmin _babo!_' Rutuk Sungmin dalam hati. Sungmin memandang takut ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, kau tak berangkat dengan ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menutup matanya, mencoba untuk memantapkan hatinya. Ia menatap tajam Kyuhyun. "_Mian_, Kyuhyun-ah.. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya aku akan pergi dengan Jungmo."

"Apa? Ka.. Kalian?"

**TBC**

**Waaahh! Aku udah update nih.. Gimana menurut kalian? Semoga gak mengecewakan yah..  
Aku udah berhasil bikin Kyuppa dapetin bibirnya umin! #Yess!**

**Bagusnya sampai berapa chapter ya? Ada yang mau kasih saran?**

**Untuk readers yang udah review, jeongmal gomawo.. Aku senang baca review kalian ^^**

**Aku bakal berusaha cepet update ^^**

**Caranya ngereview gampang kok, tinggal pencet kotak review yang ada di bawah. Dan gak harus punya akun kok.. gampang kan?**

**Sekali lagi, ALL READERS, THANK YOU.. AND SILENT READERS, PLEASE REVIEW^^**

**Ada yang pengen lanjut? Review nya dulu.. ^^**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : I Got U**

**...**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Angin berhembus semilir memberi kesejukan di tengah hari yang begitu terik. Tapi sayang itu tidak mampu memberi kesejukan dalam hati ku. Aku duduk di taman tempat biasa aku dan Sungmin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi kali ini hanya ada aku seorang, dan tanpa Sungmin aku hampa.

"Hahh.." Helaan napas keluar dari mulut ku. Raut wajahku yang tidak semangat tidak mengurangi orang-orang untuk tidak memandangi wajah tampanku. Ini membuat ku jengkel! Suasana hati ku saat ini sedang tidak baik, kenapa mereka tambah membuat mood ku jelek sih?

'Aku tau aku tampan, tapi bisakah mereka meninggalkan ku sejenak? Tck!'

Ini semua gara-gara Sungmin. Ya, ini semua memang salahnya. Atau ini juga termasuk salah ku? Salah ku yang terjebak dalam pesonanya. Salah ku yang terlalu mencintainya. Dan juga salah ku yang tidak bisa keluar dari kehidupan nya. Saat aku mencoba untuk keluar, akan sangat banyak rintangan yang akan ku lewati. Mungkin bisa saja aku mati karena rintangan itu terlalu berbahaya dan menyakitkan.

"_Aku adalah milik Jungmo"_

Kata-kata itu tidak pernah hilang dari benak ku. Kata-kata itu terus menari-nari mengelilingi luasnya otak pintar ku. Dan, itu membuat ku frustasi! Tak ku sangka jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan.

'Bukankah orang-orang selalu bahagia saat jatuh cinta? Mengapa aku merasa sangat kesakitan?'

_FLASHBACK ON_

"Sungmin, kau tak berangkat dengan ku?" Tanya ku. Kulihat Sungmin menutup matanya dan saat matanya terbuka, ia menatap ku dengan tatapan yang tajam. "_Mian_, Kyuhyun-ah.. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya aku akan pergi dengan Jungmo."

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan nya. "Apa? Ka.. Kalian?"

"Tunggu dulu! Kau ini siapa sih? Kenapa suasana nya jadi tegang begini?" _Namja_ blonde ini akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Aku rasa Sungmin belum pernah bercerita tentang ku kepadanya.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Cho Kyuhyun? Sepertinya tidak asing." _Namja _yang tadi Sungmin sebut namanya Jungmo memasang pose berpikir.

'Apa maksud nya tidak asing? Dia pikir nama ku pasaran! Enak saja!'

"Ahh.. Apa kau adik Cho Siwon? Benarkan?" Tanya nya antusias. Aku serius, dia sangat merusak suasana tegang antara aku dan Sungmin.

"Kau kenal dengan _hyung_ ku?"

"Tentu, Minnie, Siwon, dan Kibum seangkatan dengan ku di ELF High School." Jelasnya pada ku. Huh, Minnie? Hanya aku yang pantas memanggilnya begitu! Aku tak peduli mau dia kenal Siwon _hyung_ atau tidak. Apa urusan nya dengan ku?! Anak ini menjengkelkan sekali.

Aku menatapnya malas. Aku penasaran, sebenarnya dia siapanya Sungmin. "Dan kau siapa?"

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kim Jungmo, calon menantu keluarga Lee.."

"_Mworago_?!" Jika saja saat ini aku sedang minum, sudah kupastikan minuman itu akan kusemprotkan di wajah _namja_ blonde ini.

"Benar, Kyunnie.. Maaf aku tidak memberitahu mu sebelum nya, tapi aku milik Jungmo."

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Bagaimana bisa dia lupa memberitahu ku hal sepenting itu? Jika saja dia memberitahu ku dari awal, mungkin hati ku tidak akan terlalu sakit.

"Sungmin.. Apa aku harus merebut mu dari Jungmo? Apa kau akan memilih ku?"

"Haahh.." Sudah berapa kali aku menghela napas? Entahlah.. Apa saat ini begitu penting untuk ku menghitung berapa kali aku menghela napas dalam sehari? Aku bukan orang kurang kerjaan seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Aku menoleh dan terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Vict?" Tanya ku. _Yeoja_ di depan ku ini tersenyum manis pada ku. "Kau lupa pada ku? Padahal aku baru pergi 3 bulan, masa kau sudah lupa dengan sahabat mu yang cantik ini sih?"

Ya, Vict atau lebih tepatnya Victoria Song adalah sahabat baik ku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada disisi ku, kecuali 3 bulan terakhir ini. 3 bulan yang lalu dia pergi mengunjungi orang tuanya di Paris, aku sempat memaksa untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi ia melarang ku, katanya 'Tidak boleh! Kau tak boleh ikut dengan ku. Aku tak akan mau jadi orang yang selalu berada disisi mu lagi jika kau ikut.' Kalian tau apa maksud nya? Aku tak mengerti dengan perkataannya itu.  
Hmm.. Jika aku menjadi bos, sudah kupastikan dia menjadi tangan kanan ku. Biar ku beritahu, aku kenal Victoria sudah 4 tahun, dan aku selalu bergantung padanya. Tapi, saat aku bertemu dengan Sungmin, aku seolah melupakan Victoria dan menjadi bergantung pada Sungmin. Bahkan aku kaget waktu dia tiba-tiba sudah muncul di depan ku.

"_Mianhae_, Vict.." Victoria duduk disebelah ku.

"Kyu.."

"_Ne_?"

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus, ada apa dengan mu? Dan tampang mu sangat menyedihkan.."

Benarkah begitu? Ya, akhir-akhir ini memang aku sering tidak nafsu makan. Tapi tampang ku menyedihkan? Itu tidak mungkin. Secara, dimana pun dan kapan pun aku selalu tampan.

"Hey.. Kau bercanda ya? Mau saat tidur, bangun tidur, habis mandi, dan kembali tidur juga aku tetap akan selalu tampan." Ucap ku pede. Kenapa? Memang begitu kenyataannya.

Victoria terkekeh mendengar perkataan ku. "Ya, kau benar.. Kau memang tampan dan aku cantik. Bukankah kita sangat cocok?"

"Ya.. Kita memang cocok."

**Kyuhyun POV End**

...

Tautan tangan antara Sungmin dan Jungmo tak pernah lepas, mereka berdua seakan terikat oleh rantai yang sangat susah untuk diputuskan. Mentari yang hampir tenggelam menemani saat-saat bersama mereka di tepi pantai. Sungmin sesekali tersenyum manis ke arah Jungmo. Jungmo pun sebaliknya.

"Ming.. Kita duduk disini saja bagaimana?" Tanya Jungmo. Sungmin menuruti Jungmo dan duduk disampingnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jungmo..

"Ming.. Sejak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun pagi ini kau terus terlihat murung." Ucap Jungmo khawatir. Ia mengelus-elus kepala Sungmin sayang.

"Jungmo-ah.."

"Ne?"

"Apa kau mencintai ku?" Jungmo mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat-sangat mencintai mu, Min.."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tau.."

"Jungmo-ah.." Panggil Sungmin lagi.

"Apa kau mau memaafkan ku?" Lanjut Sungmin. Mereka masih denggan posisi yangg sama, yaitu memandangi matahari tenggelam.

Jungmo menegakkan badannya, dan itu membuat Sungmin menegakkan badannya juga. Jungmo menatap Sungmin dan digengggamnya tanggan Sungmin kuat.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiran mu, _Chagi_?" Tanya nya lembut. Sungmin mengangguk imut. "Ada.."

Jungmo mengelus pipi putih Sungmin. "Apa kau mau berbaginya dengan ku, sayang?"

"Entahlah.."

Sungmin menatap mata Jungmo. "Jika ada seseorang yang membuat mu kecewa dan marah, apa kau akan memaafkannya?"

Jungmo tertawa pelan dan mengacak pelan rambut halus Sungmin. "Bukankah Tuhan selalu memaafkan umatnya yang sering berbuat dosa? Kenapa manusia tidak?"

"Ya.. Kau benar.."

"Jika aku memilik kesalahan dan membuat mu kecewa, apa kau akan memaafkan ku?" Tanya Sungmin. Jungmo sebenarnya bingung dengan percakapan yang tengah terjadi diantara mereka, tapi ia tak ingin bertanya. Mungkin itu akan membuat Sungmin tidak nyaman.

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana jika aku mengkhianati mu? Apa kau juga akan memaafkan ku?" Ucap Sungmin pelan. Suaranya yang pelan itu hanya mampu untuk didengarnya diri sendiri.

**...**

Butiran-butiran embun pagi terlihat menempel di dedaunan dan juga jendela-jendela rumah kediaman keluarga Lee. Saat ini masih jam 6 a.m tapi Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk melakukan rutinitas minggunya yaitu lari pagi.

"Oke, semua siap!" Sungmin bergegas keluar dari rumahnya.

"Jalanan masih sangat sepi.. Ini sangat menyenangkan." Seulas senyum mengembang dibibir tipis milik Sungmin. Ia mulai berlari-lari kecil menuju taman tempat orang-orang biasanya melakukan jogging. Sesampai ditaman, Sungmin langsung duduk di kursi yang terletak dibawah pohon.

"Haahh.. Lelahnya.. Ini akibat aku jarang olahraga.." Ia mengelap peluhnya yang mengalir dileher putih jenjangnya.

**Sungmin POV**

"Vict!" Suara itu.. Sepertinya tidak asing. Aku mencari-cari darimana asal suara itu.

"Itu seperti suara Kyunnie.." Gumam ku pelan. Aku berdiri dan mulai mencari-cari darimana asal suara itu.

"Cepatlah, Vict.." Suara itu terdengar lagi. Aku yakin benar itu suara Kyunnie.. Kudekati pohon besar yang berada di ujung taman. Benar, suara itu berasal dari sana. Aku akan kesana.

"Kyuhh.. Lihat lah ini!" Kulihat seorang _yeoja_ berambut panjang menggendong anak kelinci yang sangat lucu. Benar, suara tadi memang suara Kyuhyun. Siapa _yeoja _itu? Aku terus menguping dan melihat apa saja yang mereka lakukan.

Kyunnie mendekati _yeoja_ yang terus ia panggil 'Vict'. "Vict, kau mencuri anak kelinci siapa, _eoh_?"

"Ya! Aku tak mencuri, kau pikir aku pencuri apa! Huh.." Kyuhyun tertawa melihat ekspresi _yeoja _itu. Mereka tampak sangat dekat.

Bagaimana bisa Kyunnie bangun pagi? Dulu saat aku mengajaknya lari pagi, dia tak pernah mau. Dia selalu bilang 'Tidak mau! Aku benci olahraga pagi.' Terus, kenapa saat ini dia disini? Dengan pakaian olahraga lengkap dengan sepatunya.

"Cepat gendong kelinci imut ini, Kyu.." _Yeoja _itu menyerahkan anak kelinci itu pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati, malah dia tertawa pelan. Kyunnie tampak sangat bahagia bersama _yeoja _Vict itu..

_FLASHBACK ON_

"Kyunnie.." Panggil ku. Kyuhyun mendekati ku dan ikut berjongkok bersama ku. Ia tersenyum pada ku.

"Kyu, lihat lah ini.." Aku menyodorkan anak kucing padanya. Ia langsung berdiri dan sedikit mendorong ku, hampir saja anak kucing ini jatuh. Ekspresinya langsung berubah, ia menatap ku tidak suka.

"Aku tak suka hewan berbulu.."

"Benarkah?" Ku letakkan anak kucing itu kembali. Dan kembali menatap nya. Aku merasa bersalah telah memberinya kucing. "_Mianhae_, Kyu.. Aku tak tau kau tak suka hewan berbulu.." Ucap ku sendu.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Bukankah anak kelinci termasuk hewan berbulu? Kenapa Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menerima anak kelinci yang diberika _yeoja _itu?

"Bukankah dia sangat imut, Kyu?"

"_Ne_, dia imut mirip seperti mu.. Hahah.."

Bagaimana bisa dia bilang imut ke _yeoja_ lain? Bukankah dia selalu bilang 'Sungminnie memang _yeoja_ terimut yang pernah ku kenal..' Aku kecewa dengannya. Baru seminggu kami tak bertemu, dia sudah memiliki _yeoja_ lain. Apa pernyataan cintanya itu tak serius? Rasanya mata ku memanas, dada ku sesak. Tidak! Aku tak boleh menangis. Tapi pemandangan ini terlalu menyakitkan.

**Sungmin POV END**

Sungmin bergegas pergi meninggalkan tempat Kyuhyun berada. Suara berisik yang ditimbulkan oleh Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap punggung Sungmin yang tambah lama tambah jauh. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris melihat kepergian Sungmin yang terkesan tergesa-gesa.

_FLASHBACK ON_

Jam 12 p.m Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin. Ia ingin meminta penjelasan yang lebih jelas langsung keluar dari mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun berlari menuju kelas Sungmin, ia yakin Sungmin pasti masih berada di dalam kelas. Kyuhyun hapal betul jadwal kuliah Sungmin, jadi ia tak mungkin salah.

Setelah berhasil mengatur napas dan mengelap peluh keringatnya dengan kasar, Kyuhyun memasuki kelas Sungmin dengan gaya Cool, membuat semua _yeoja-yeoja _yang berada disana menatapnya kagum.

"Ming.." Panggil Kyuhyun. Sungmin menoleh dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Kyu? Ada apa?"

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar!" Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang dari tadi tengah membereskan buku-bukunya. Sungmin terus meringis mengingat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya lumayan kuat.

"Kyu.. Kau mau membawa ku kemana?"

Diam.. Ya, Kyuhyun hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kyu.. Lepas.. Aku bisa jalan sendiri.. Tangan ku, sakit.." Sungmin terus mencoba untuk melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Tapi ia tak berhasil sedikit pun. Sesampai di atap, Kyuhyun langsung melepas tangan Sungmin yang sudah memerah.

"Ahh.. Apa maksud mu? Kau membuat tangan ku terluka!" Kesal Sungmin pada Kyuhyun Ia mengusap-usap tangannya yang memerah. Kyuhyun tak menanggapi perkataan Sungmin. Dia menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ku? Kau membuat hati ku terluka!"

Sungmin terkejut melihat Kyuhyun membentak nya. Ini bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang dikenalnya.

"Kyunnie-ah.."

"Aku bisa saja bertanggung jawab atas tangan mu itu, tapi apa kau bisa bertanggung jawab pada hati ku ini?" Lirih Kyuhyun.. Ia terlihat sangat berantakan. Sungmin hanya diam membisu.

"JAWAB AKU LEE SUNGMIN!" Runtuh sudah semua pertahanan Kyuhyun, ia menangis didepan Sungmin.

"Haha.. Aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan bukan? Apa aku terlihat seperti pengemis cinta dimata mu, Ming?"

"Kyuhyun-ah.." Panggil Sungmin lembut, tatapan matanya pun sangat lembut. Ia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat.

"Tenang lah, Kyunnie.." Sungmin menggosok pelan punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak berniat sedikit pun untuk membalas pelukan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepas kasar tangan Sungmin. "Jangan mengasihani ku Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

_TESS_

Sungmin ikut menangis. Melihat Kyuhyun sangat terluka juga membuatnya sakit. Ia merasa seperti penjahat.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Ming? Apa kau juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?" Tanya lembut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengecup kedua mata Sungmin lembut. Di jilatnya air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata Sungmin. Sungmin tak memberontak sedikit pun dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus menciumi seluruh wajah Sungmin.

"Kyuhh.."

"Jangan seperti ini." Sungmin mendorong pelan dada Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah kau juga menikmati sentuhan ku, Ming? Aku tau kau menyukainya.." Ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"Tidak, Kyu.. Ini salah! Kau tidak boleh begini.." Air mata terus mengalir di pipi putih Sungmin.

Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, air matanya tak henti-hentinya keluar. "Apa kau tak memiliki sedikitpun perasaan yang sama dengan ku, Ming?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sangat terluka. "Tidak, Kyu.. Aku sudah memilik Jungmo."

Kyuhyun langsung terduduk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya. "Apa kau mencintainya, Ming?"

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya. "Aku mencintainya." Ucap Sungmin sambil bergetar.

Sungmin berjongkok dan meraih kepala Kyuhyun agar menatapnya. "Kyu.. Maafkan aku.. Lebih baik kita tidak usah bertemu lagi, ini akan membuat ku semakin susah untuk meninggalkan mu. Aku menyayangi mu, Kyu.." Sungmin mengecup lembut pipi basah milik Kyuhyun. Lalu ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dengan tampang yang sangat berantakan.

"Apa itu ucapan perpisahan?"

_FLASHBACK OFF_

'Minnie-ah.. Bahkan kau tak ingin menyapa ku? Apa kau benar-benar ingin menjauhi ku?'

**...**

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya tidak semangat. Di bukanya semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Melihat tempat mandinya sudah ditaburi dengan bunga-bungan kesukaan Sungmin, Sungmin langsung menenggelamkan tubuhnya didalam sana.

"Ahh.. Enaknya.." Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma bunga lavender yang memenuhi kamar mandinya. Ia berharap selesai mandi penatnya akan sedikit berkurang.

"Apa keputusan ku memilih Jungmo sudah benar?"

**TBC..**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 7..**

**Aku baca semua review readerdeul pada tanya hubungan min dengan jungmo apa? Di chapter ini udah terjawab kan? Hehehe..**

**Mian kalau chap ini gak dapet feel nya dan mengecewakan *bow~**

**Chapter ini gimana menurut kalian? Apa ini melenceng dari genre humor?**

**Apa ini updatenya termasuk lama? Aku bakal berusaha lebih cepat lagi kalau begitu..**

**Oh, iya.. Sebenarnya orang ketiganya pengen aku buat member SJ. Tapi aku gak tega buat member SJ jadi pengganggu hubungan KyuMin.. Kekeke.. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk memakai Jungmo!**

**Waahh.. Aku senang baca review kalian semua.. Mohon di review lagi ya..**

**Cara ngereview gampang kok, tinggal pencet kotak review yang ada di bawah. Dan gak harus punya akun kok.. gampang kan?**

**Sekali lagi, ALL READERS, THANK YOU.. AND SILENT READERS, PLEASE REVIEW^^**

**Ada yang pengen lanjut? Review nya dulu.. ^^**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : I Got U**

**...**

"KYUHYUN!"

"KYUHYUN!"

"KYUHYUN!"

Victoria berteriak kencang di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dibelainya pintu itu dengan palu yang diambilnya dari gudang tetangga sebelah.

"KYUHYUUUUNNNN!"

"YA!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun menampakkan diri juga. Ia menatap Victoria-_sang pelaku perusak pintu_- kesal.

"Apa maksud mu merusak pintu ku Song?" Ucap Kyuhyun. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyender di tepi pintu dengan deathglare yang ditujukan untuk Victoria.

Victoria tak memperdulikan tatapan mematikan Kyuhyun. Matanya terarah pada tubuh Kyuhyun bagian pinggang sampai lutut.

Victoria berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun. "_Ommo_, Kyunnie! Ini _yeppeo_ sekali!" Seru Victoria gemas sambil memegang ujung celana yang tengah dipakai Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung Victoria dan ikut melihat apa yang tengah Victoria gemaskan. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat menutupi daerah 'little Cho' dan merapatkan kedua kakinya. "YA! Menyingkir, kau mesum!"

Bukannya menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, Victoria malah tambah mendekati Kyuhyun yang mencoba menjauh darinya.

"Shirreo! Aku ingin melihat ini. Ini _yeppeo_ sekali, Kyunnie.." Jika saja celana itu tak Kyuhyun pakai sekarang, mungkin saat ini juga Victoria akan memeluk dan akan dijadikannya pajangan dikamar.

Karena kesal melihat Victoria yang tetap berjongkok dan melototi celananya, ia menarik paksa kedua lengan Victoria agar Victoria tak lagi melototi celana yang dipakainya.

"Aishh.. Aku kan ingin lihat lebih dekat." Rajuknya pada Kyuhyun.

"Dasar mesum!" Ucap Kyuhyun dan ia masuk kembali kedalam kamarnya dengan diikuti Victoria dibelakangnya.

"Kyunnie-ah.. Kau beli dimana celana bokser itu?" Tanya Victoria penasaran. Ternyata celana yang dari tadi Victoria pelototi adalah celana bokser Kyuhyun-_-

"Kenapa? Kau juga mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun malas. Ia rebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

Victoria ikut duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. "Mana ada _yeoja_ yang memakai celana bokser, kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Siapa tau tadi malam kau bermimpi aneh dan tiba-tiba ingin berkeliling kota dengan celana bokser." Jawab Kyuhyun asal membuat Victoria sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Kau gila!"

"Kau mesum!"

"Ya! Aku tidak mesum. Kau yang mesum!" Ucap Victoria tidak terima dikatai mesum.

"Tak mesum kau bilang? _Yeoja_ yang melototi bokser _namja_ itu apa namanya kalau bukan mesum?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik kesal Victoria.

"Ya! Aku tak tertarik sedikitpun dengan apapun yang ada didalam bokser mu itu." Ucap Victoria tak mau kalah. Kyuhyun tak membalas lagi ucapan Victoria, ia hanya pura-pura tidur agar Victoria pergi dan tak mengganggu tidurnya lagi.

"Kyunnie.. Kau belum jawab pertanyaan ku." Victoria kembali mendekati kaki Kyuhyun dan menatap bokser yang dipakai oleh Kyuhyun.

"Dari mana kau dapat bokser gambar minnie mouse begitu? Ayolah.. Beritahu aku.." Pintanya lagi. Victoria benar-benar penasaran kenapa bisa Kyuhyun memiliki bokser bergambar kartun anak-anak.

"Aku membelinya." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba beli gambar minnie mouse? Bukannya biasanya kau pakai yang polos?" Tanya Victoria lagi. Sepertinya ia sangat antusias dengan bokser minnie mouse Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap bingung Victoria. "Kenapa kau bisa tau kalau semua bokser ku polos?"

"Tentu saja aku tau. Selama ini kau kan selalu memakai bokser didepan ku. Saat ini pun kau hanya memakai kaus oblong dan bokser bergambar minnie mouse. Kau ini, tak malu sekali. Begini-begini aku kan juga _yeoja._" Omel Victoria pada Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tidak kuasa menahan tawanya. "Hahaha.. Aku suka lupa kalau kau juga _yeoja_."

Victoria merengut mendengar tawa milik adik Cho Siwon ini. "Aish, kau belum memberitahu ku kenapa kau bisa punya bokser bergambar Minnie mouse.."

"_Arra.. Arra.._ Aku membelinya karena teringat seseorang."

"Teringat seseorang, _eoh_?"

...

Lee Sungmin terus menggerutu sambil meletakkan Smartphonenya di telinganya. Dari tadi ia terus mencoba untuk menghubungi Jungmo, tapi teleponnya terus di reject oleh Jungmo. Sungmin heran, tidak biasanya Jungmon tidak mengangkat teleponnya. Bahkan baru kali ini Jungmo mereject teleponnya. Hal itu membuat Sungmin kesal, hampir saja ia membanting Smartphone pinknya tapi tidak jadi mengingat harganya yang sangat mahal.

"Kim Jungmo.." geram Sungmin. "Jika saja telepon ku yang ini tidak kau angkat, aku tak akan mau menemui mu lagi!"

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi taman kampusnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya sambil menunggu Jungmo untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ahhhkkhhkkk.. Junngggmmmoooo.." Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara desahan yang keluar dari Smartphonenya. Disana ia mendengar nama Jungmo disebut.

"Tuunnngg.. guuu.. Seebbbeeennntaaarrr... Akkhh.." Jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat saat mendengar suara _namja_ yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Jungmo.." Lirih Sungmin sedih. Matanya sudah memerah menahan air matanya. Dengan kasar ia langsung mencabut baterai Smartphonenya dan memasukkannya sembarang ke dalam tasnya.

Sungmin berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menunduk. Air matanya sudah lolos dari tadi. Satupun tak ada yang menyadari Sungmin sedang menangis.

_BRUKK_

Tas yang dipakai Sungmin jatuh saat ia menabrak seseorang. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mengambil tasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan orang yang ditabraknya tanpa meminta maaf. Tapi ternyata orang yang di tabrak Sungmin lebih cekatan. Ia menahan tangan Sungmin agar Sungmin tidak pergi begitu saja.

"Tak ada kata-kata yang ingin kau ucapkan, _eoh.. _Lee Sungmin?" Nadanya mungkin terdengar sinis jika ditelinga orang lain, tapi tidak ditelinga Sungmin.

"Mi.. Mian.. Mianhae.." Ucap Sungmin pelan. Orang itu tersenyum sinis pada Sungmin. "Hei, apa orang tua mu tak pernah mengajarkan mu untuk meminta maaf sambil menatap lawan bicara, _eoh_?"

"Seohyun-ah! Kau keterlaluan!" Tiba-tiba Victoria datang dan langsung melepas paksa tangan Sungmin yang dari tadi masih di pegang Seohyun.

"Dulu Victoria, sekarang Sungmin. Cih! Memuakkan!" Dengan kesal Seohyun meninggalkan dua orang yang selalu berada dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

Victoria menatap jijik Seohyun. "Benar-benar menjijikkan!" Victoria kembali menatap Sungmin yang wajahnya sudah basar dengan air mata. Mata Sungmin membulat melihat siapa yang dari tadi tengah berdebat didepannya. 'Dia pacar Kyuhyun.' Batin Sungmin. Ia baru sadar ternyata tadi yang menolongnya adalah _yeojachingu_ Kyuhyun.

"Hei, apa dia menyakiti mu?" Tanya Victoria lembut. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sedang malas untuk memikirkan hubungan Victoria dan Kyuhyun. Sekarang kepalanya sedang pusing dengan Jungmo. Jungmo telah menguasai otaknya.

"_Gomawo.._" Ucap Sungmin pelan membuat Victoria tersenyum. "Maaf, aku harus pergi." Victoria membiarkan Sungmin pergi menjauhinya dan senyum manis tetap menempel di bibirnya.

"HEI! NAMA KU VICTORIA! AKU SENANG BERTEMU DENGAN MU!" Teriak Victoria keras. Semua memandang aneh ke arah Victoria, tapi ia tak memperdulikannya. Ia hanya ingin bisa berteman dengan Lee Sungmin.

Dengan napas yang agak tersenggal Victoria melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi yang tadi sempat tertunda. "Jadi dia _yeoja_ yang sering membuat Kyunnie galau, haha.. Lucu juga."

**...**

Jongmo tersenyum pada _yeoja_ yang ada dipelukannya. "Aku menyayangi mu.." Nada itu terdengar sangat tulus. _Yeoja_ itu membalas pelukan Jungmo. "Aku mencintai mu.." ucapnya tak kalah tulus. "_Oppa_.." _Yeoja_ itu memainkan jari telunjuknya di dada bidang Jungmo.

" Kapan kau akan meninggalkan yeoja itu?" Tanya _yeoja _itu setelah melepas pelukannya. Jungmo hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambut hitam _yeoja_ itu. "Bersabarlah Sooyoung-ah.."

_Yeoja _yang kita ketahui namanya Sooyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau selalu menyuruh ku untuk bersabar. Aku sudah terlalu lama bersabar, _oppa_.. Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku bersabar menunggumu.."

Jungmo terkekeh melihat sikap Sooyoung, ia mengecup singkat bibir Sooyoung. "Kau harus bersabar jika ingin benar-benar menjadikan ku milik mu. Kau percaya dengan ku kan, _chagiya_?" Tanya Jungmo lembut. Ia kembali meraih wajah Sooyoung dan mulai mencium Sooyoung denngan lembut.

"Nnngghh.." Sooyoung mendorong dada Jungmo agar melepas tautan bibir mereka. Napasnya agak tersenggal akibat ciumannya dengan Jungmo.

"_Chagiya.. _Sekarang sudah malam, aku harus kembali ke rumah." Jungmo memakai jaketnya dan mengecup pipi Sooyoung sekilas. Sooyoung mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih menempel di wajahnya. Ia mengantar Jungmo sampai di depan pintu. "Istirahat lah, aku tau kau lelah.." Ucap Jungmo lembut.

"Ne _oppa_.." Setelah memastikan Jungmo pergi, Sooyoung menutup pintu rumahnya. Raut wajahnya yang tadi tersenyum lembut langsung berubah menjadi seringaian. "Aku yakin sehabis ini Lee Sungmin akan memutuskan mu, Kim Jungmo."

**...**

Jungmo mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai sambil bersenandung pelan. Tak ada lagi senyum menawan yang menempel di wajah tampannya. Hanya ada senyuman sinis. "Dasar _yeoja_ bodoh! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Lee Sungmin hanya gara-gara _yeoja_ murahan sepertinya."

"Aku yakin tubuh Sungmin lebih sexy dari pada tubuhnya."

"Lagi pula, aku rasa aku tak akan bisa bernapas tanpa Sungmin."

**...**

Siwon memandang khawatir pada tubuh yang tergeletak di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Sesekali ia mengusap punggung tangan _yeojachingu_nya yang sedari tadi air matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Sungminnie.." Lirih Kibum. Ya, kini Sungmin tengah berbaring di atas ranjang putih khas milik rumah sakit.

"Sudahlah, Kibummie.. Aku yakin sebentar lagi Sungmin akan siuman. Dia hanya tidur sebentar." Ucap Siwon mencoba untuk menenangkan kekasihnya yang teramat sayang dengan Sungmin. Kibum mengelap dengan kasar air matanya. "_Mianhae_ Siwonnie.. Aku hanya masih shock dengan keadaan Sungmin seperti ini.."

"Apa akhir-akhir ini Sungmin banyak pikiran? Kenapa bisa anemia nya kambuh? Ini tak seperti biasanya." Tanya Siwon pada Kibum. Kibum menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau, Siwonnie.." Ucapnya lemah.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah memberitahu orang tua Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon lagi. Ia kembali mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap pipi putih mulus Kibum.

"Ne, mereka meminta tolong pada ku untuk menjaga Sungmin."

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Jangan menangis lagi, Minnie akan sedih jika saat bangun nanti kau menangis, _ne?_" Kibum mengangguk patuh membuat Siwon tak kuasa menahan senyum nya.

'Kibummie sangat imut! Oh, Tuhan.. Terima kasih.'

"Anak pintar, haha.." Siwon mengacak pelan rambut Kibum dengan diselingi tawa pelan. "Wonnie.. Jangan mengacak rambut ku!" Ucap Kibum kesal, ia mempoutkan bibirnya tanda suasana hatinya sedang kesal.

"Jangan memasang pose begitu, aku jadi ingin memakan mu."

_BRAK_

Pintu dibuka paksa oleh seseorang disana yang sedang terengah-engah. "Mana Sungmin ku? Hah.. Hah.."

Sepasang sejoli yang sedari tadi tengah bermesraan sontak memandang bingung pada seseorang disana. "Jungmo?"

Jungmo tak memperdulikan panggilang dari Siwon, ia langsung mendekati Sungmin dan menggenggam tangannya. "Bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke tempat keramat ini, _hyung_?" Tanya Jungmo tanpa memalingkan pandangannya.

"Dokter bilang, dia hanya kurang istirahat dan banyak pikiran. Itu membuat anemianya kambuh." Terang Siwon.

"_Aigoo.._ Lee Sungmin, apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Jungmo memandang khawatir Sungmin yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia terus mengusap-usap tanganya Sungmin yang ada di genggamannya.

Melihat raut wajah Jungmo yang sangat khawatir, membuat Kibum ingin meninggalkan Sungmin berdua dengan Jungmo. Kibum menarik pelan baju Siwon dan membisikan "Siwonnie.. Kita keluar saja, biarkan saja Jungmo yang menunggu Sungmin sampai dia bangun"

Siwon menurut dan meninggalkan Jungmo berdua dengan Sungmin.

Tak lama setelah Sibum keluar, Sungmin pun mulai tersadar. "Minnie!" Panggil Jungmo kaget. Ia langsung kembali menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Sungmin. "Sayang, kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Jungmo lembut. Sungmin yang baru sadar ternyata di depannya sedang ada Jungmo hanya diam membisu tak ingin sekali pun menjawab pertanyaan kekasih yang telah menghianatinya. Sungmin juga menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jungmo.

"Minnie?" Tanya Jungmo bingung. "_Wae_?" Tanya Jungmo lagi.

Sungmin menatap tajam Jungmo. "Keluar dari kamar ku!" Ucapnya dingin. Ucapan tajam dan dingin Sungmin membuat Jungmo kaget. Selama mereka bersama tak pernah sedikit pun Jungmo mendengar ucapan dingin Sungmin.

"Minnie.."

"Aku bilang pergi! Kau tak dengar? AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Jungmo terperangah mendengar teriakan Sungmin. Sungmin berteriak sambil menahan tangis di depannya. Ia bingung melihat sikap Sungmin yang berubah drastis, ini benar-benar bukan Sungmin yang seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah, mungkin itu bisa membuat mu lebih baik.." Senyum dipaksakan Jungmo berikan kepada Sungmin. Ia keluar dari kamar Sungmin dengan terpaksa. "Disini, agak sakit." Ucapnya sambil meremas dadanya.

"Sungmin, ada apa dengan mu?"

...

Kyuhyun terus saja mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Raut wajahnya gelisah dan henti-hentinya mulutnya berhenti bicara. Entah apa yang tengah ia ucapkan.

"Kyunnie.. Tenang lah sedikit. Kau membuat ku pusing." Victoria memandang malas ke arah Kyuhyun yang dari tadi tidak bisa diam.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Sekarang Sungmin sedang di rumah sakit, kau tau?"

Victoria menghela napas dan menyeret paksa Kyuhyun agar duduk diam disampingnya. "Aku tau.. Kau seharusnya menjenguknya jika kau khawatir dengan keadaannya." Mendengar saran Victoria membuat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya kesal berubah menjadi murung. "Aku takut dia menolak kehadiran ku.." Jawab Kyuhyun lemas. Victoria yang mengerti apa yang tenggah dirasakan sahabatnya mengusap pelan lengan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau belum mencoba? Percaya dirilah sedikit.. Aku yakin Sungmin bukan orang yang seperti itu." Perkataan Victoria membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tenang.

'Ya, Sungmin bukan orang yang seperti itu.'

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menarik Victoria bermaksud ingin memeluknya. "Kau selalu berhasil membuat ku tenang. Terima kasih." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Victoria.

**...**

Kyuhyun menatap iba Sungmin yang tengah tertidur. Wajah Sungmin sepertinya sangat lelah. Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi putih Sungmin. 'Apa Minnie habis menangis?' Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus mengusap-usap pipi mulus Sungmin. "Bagaimana bisa kau jatuh sakit Lee Sungmin? Kau selalu membuat ku khawatir." Ucap Kyuhyun lemah. Kyuhyun terus memandangi wajah Sungmin. Sesekali ia tersenyum miris mengingat hubungannya dengan Sungmin saat ini kurang baik.

_DRRTT.. DRRTT.._

Smartphone Kyuhyun bergetar. Kyuhyun mengambil Smartphone nya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

**Victoria**

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat teleponya. "Ada apa, Vict?"

"_Kyunnie.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Kyu.." _Kyuhyun bingung kenapa Victoria tiba-tiba menelponnya sambil menangis. "Kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa? Jangan membuat ku khawatir." Kyuhyun yang merasa pembicaraannya dengan Victoria mungkin agak sedikit berisis, ia keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

"_Kyunnie.. Natako.." _

'Natako? Natako kan kelinci milik Vict' Batin Kyuhyun. "Ada apa dengan Natako, Vict? Bicara lah yang jelas. Jangan membuat ku bingung.."

"_Natako.. Hiks.. Natako, mati, Kyu.. Hiks.."_ Kyuhyun menghelas napas mendengar jawaban Victoria. Natako adalah kelinci kesayangan Victoria yang pernah Kyuhyun berikan saat ia berulang tahun.

"Sudah lah Vict.. Jangan menangis lagi.. Kau ada dimana? Aku akan menemui mu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, _ne_.."

"_Tidak usah.. Aku saja yang ke tempat mu. Aku sudah di lift. Aku akan menemui mu.."_

Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya. Ia mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi penunggu. "Haahh.. Victoria ada-ada saja."

**...**

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang kosong. "Aku seperti mendengar suara Kyunnie.. Apa dia tak beniat menjenguk ku?" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sedih. "Apa dia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan ku lagi?"

Sungmin menghela napasnya "Haahh.. Aku bosan disini. Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar." Sungmin menyingkirkan selimutnya dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya. "Waahh.. Rumah sakit ini penuh sekali. Ruang tunggunya penuh semua."

Sungmin berjalan sambil meneliti wajah-wajah pengunjung yang mungkin di kenalnya. "Dimana ya, Kibumm- Kyuhyun?" Sungmin membelalakkan matanya melihat Kyuhyun ada beberapa meter didepannya. Sungmin yakin benar itu punggung milik Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie?" Lirih Sungmin. Rasanya lutut Sungmin melemas melihat pemandangan ini. Cho Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan Victoria.

"Kyu, kau benar-benar melupakan ku.. Hahaha.." Sungmin tertawa miris melihat dirinya sendiri. "Lee Sungmin bodoh, kau yang membuatnya begitu. Itu sudah wajar, Kyuhyun itu tampan. Pasti banyak _yeoja_ yang mendekatinya."

_TESS_

Air mata Sungmin jatuh mengenaik tangannya. "Bahkan kau bisa membuat ku menangis tanpa sadar. Kau hebat Cho Kyuhyun." Air mata Sungmin terus mengalir diselingi kepala Sungmin yang rasanya berdenyut-denyut.

"Kepala ku sakit.." Sungmin memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. "Hati ku juga sakit.." Sungmin menepuk-nepuk dadanya berharap rasa sakit didadanya akan hilang.

"Melihat mu berpelukan dengan orang lain rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Hiks, sakit!" Sungmin terus memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Air matanya juga terus mengalir.

"Hentikan, Lee Sungmin!" Siwon menahan tangan Sungmin agar ia tak lagi menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Hisk.. Sakit, Siwonnie.. Sakit.. Hiks.. Hati ku sangat sakit.." Sungmin memberontak berusaha untuk tetap memukul-mukul dadanya. "Lee Sungmin, hentikan kumohon.." Siwon memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan iba dan khawatir.

"Siwonnie.. Kepala ku, sa-"

"DOKTER! DOKTER! TOLONG!" Siwon berteriak kencang saat tiba-tiba Sungmin tak sadarkan diri. Siwon menepuk-nepuk pipi bulat Sungmin berharap Sungmin akan bangun dan memarahinya seperti biasa jika ia menyentuh pipi Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin.. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

**TBC**

**Ada yang nungguin lanjutan ff ini gak ya? Jeongmal mianhae, aku updatenya lamaaaa banget (_ _)**

**Aku gak sempat buat ngelanjutin karena ada pemantapan, les, dan bljar untuk fokus UN. Tapi aku tetep berusaha untuk ngelanjutin ff ini kok.**

**Btw, apa komentar kalian dengan chapter ini ? Aku harap gak ngecewain.**

**Cara ngereview gampang kok, tinggal pencet kotak review yang ada di bawah. Dan gak harus punya akun kok.. gampang kan?**

**Sekali lagi, ALL READERS, THANK YOU.. AND SILENT READERS, PLEASE REVIEW^^**

**Ada yang pengen lanjut? Review nya dulu.. ^^**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO**


End file.
